The Demon, the Lady, and Goliath
by Bonnie S
Summary: formerly A Night of Challenges and Changes Had to rename for what will soon happen. Anyway - Goliath and Elisa had meet many lifetimes before and always became mates. But, that would also bring out the boogy-man of gargoyles. R&R plz.
1. Angela’s Millennium Memories

**Angela's Millennium Memories**

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Bonnie_S. (a.k.a. Shona of Wyvern).

* * *

Elisa Maza had always been accepted as a member of my new Clan without any kind of announcement from my father or any type of acceptance on her own part. The rest of the Clan and I knew this without question, yet my mother is another matter. She showed up at Castle Wyvern one night to reclaim her place in the Clan by our laws, starting a chain of events I do not doubt she regrets to this day. I doubt her regret stems from her challenging Elisa's title and fitness in our Clan meetings, the fact that it opened the way for father to protest the Clan to give Elisa such honors, or even the decisions of both the Clan and Elisa. What she regrets is the results of her challenge to that vote.

It was New Year's Eve – 1999. Elisa had the night off and was spending it celebrating with our Clan. This was suppose to be a New Year's that would not be seen by our mortal eyes again in itself, as such millennium turnings were a once in a lifetime experience on its own. Eight o'clock turned our peaceful celebration into a battle none thought would ever be. Just as the clock stuck the hour, Demona quietly landed in the castle courtyard with a sad look in her eyes.

I had always hoped that my mother would change her ways and return to the Clan and its ways. That night I was hoping that this would be her gift to us all. The look in Father's eye told all to well the distrust she had built in him. That same distrust was mirrored in each pair of eyes that looked on her. From the night that he and the Clan were reunited with her, Demona had tried many times to kill Father and the other males – thankfully she had been unsuccessful with each try.

Elisa came outside and took a position close to Father, which caused Demona's eyes to glow with either hate or anger (to this day I have no idea which it was). The stance and look on both female's face showed that neither trusted the other, yet Elisa remained silent as Demona made her plea – at least at first.

"It is the end of an interesting millennium, is it not?" Her voice was soft and trembling, as if she was about to break down into sobs.

Father took a breath before he answered her. Demona had a temper that could be set off by one wrong word, and my Father knew this well. "Yes, it is. What is it you want here Demona?"

"Only to return to my Clan at last. I'm tired of being alone, and I miss my daughter and Clansmates. In accordance with the Laws of our Clan, I come for your judgment of my past crimes with the hope of being welcomed home." A single tear fell down her cheek, and the pained look in her eyes nearly made me believe her words were genuine. Still, she had said and done as such before – each occasion proving to be a trick.

The look on Father's face told me that he remembered this too. Yet, I knew him long enough to know that he held an infinite compassion and disliked punishing any. That was Demona's saving grace for this long. Father was and still is a kind and gentle Leader.

"We shall retire to the main hall to discuss your request. Remain here Demona until we return with our decision. Come Elisa, I will walk with you. Your say in this will be held highly by one and all."

All of us turned in a start when Demona growled with eyes glowing red. "**She is not Clan**! She is simply a human _friend_ to this Clan, and has no say in **my** fate – so says the law! She does not even have the right to be in a Clan meeting of any kind! Or have you _forgotten_ that Goliath?"

Elisa started to leave Father's side when he took hold of her hand and shook his head. He whispered something into her ear that made her eyes grow wide for a moment, and then brought a hopeful smile on her face. "So, we shall have two Clan meetings then! As Demona is not banished by our laws, she has say in this first forum. Elder, I ask for this human female be given all rights, liberties, and responsibilities of any born member of this Clan."

"What ya ask fer lad be a great blessing that can only be given by Clan support or by the answering of any and all challenges. Before we hear from one and all of this Clan as to this human's fitness to be one of our own, what place do you wish she be given?" Hudson had a twinkle in his eyes. I could easily see that this was one debate he had waited to come about for longer than I had made my new home with this Clan.

Father looked down at Elisa, who had remained at his side, with a satisfied smile and a gleam in his eyes. When Elisa looked up into his dark eyes and nodded her acceptance of what had befell so far, Father rested his free hand on her far shoulder. "As my new chosen mate."

"Noooo!" Demona screamed in her anger and tried to attack Elisa. But, an invisible force stopped her.

Puck (holding tight to three year old Alexander Xanatos) chuckled from his seat, high above us all. "Now, now, now, Demona dear. I think that Goliath is going to let you have your say, am I right Big Guy?" When Father smiled and nodded, Puck winked at us – obviously he was on our side in this one. "So just calm down dearie and wait your turn. Nice holding spell Alex. Now to see how it all comes about. Remember it is their choice this time – not ours."

Alexander settled back against his fey teacher and protector. The Clan Assessment of Elisa's possible new stasis continued. We all took positions in the courtyard. This was the first time I had ever been a part of such a tribunal and the first such consideration in the Wyvern Clan for over a thousand years. Yet, this was one that we all were excited to take a part in.

Father and Elisa stood in the middle - as she was the one that might receive the duty, and it was Father who had asked for it to be made so. The rest of our Clan encircled them, as was done when judgment was called for. 

Demona remained in the far area Puck and Alexander's spell had detained her to. On her right, our garbeast, Bronx, circled twice before finally settling himself on the ground. Brooklyn stood tall and proud next. Beside him was our Clan Elder, Hudson. He had his arms resting cross his chest, and his face held a half drawn smile. Then there was Lexington, who just couldn't manage to hide the smile on his face. Beside him was my mate, Broadway. I remember how he looked as happy as the night I chose him as my mate. Then I took my place as the youngest and last embraced member of this Clan (as well as its youngest female). I never though that my heart could race so quickly.

Father looked on Elisa who was visibly unsure of what was happening. "Everyone will either give their reasons for accepting or challenging my request to bring you into the Clan as my mate by law. Those who welcome you will come forward to embrace you as a sister, or demand an answer. There are no blows in this deliberation – remember that all." Father said so to us all, but her was looking straight into Demona's eyes.

Hudson spoke up, "as yea called fer this gathering lad, you must give us yer reasons to accept the lass as one of our own."

"Thank you Elder. All of you know my Elisa is a true and proven friend to our Clan. From the night we first met her, she has protected and sacrificed more than I believe than she will admit to for our sakes. She has trusted us just as much as we have her, and has done all that she can to make our lives more bearable.

"When we lost the Castle as our home, it was she and you Hudson and Broadway who found our Clan a new home in the clock tower. Then she made me see that where we call our home is where I belong. When she had only known me two nights, she stood guard over me as I slept in the park, far from the safety of our home. She followed Bronx and myself to Avalon, without a thought as to her own safety or her life outside of our Clan.

"As the three of us and Angela traveled through Avalon's mists, Elisa was our guardian and had placed herself in danger many times to keep us safe. She convinced me that some traditions could be changed without us losing our history, which brought me to claiming Angela as my own daughter rather than accepting her as a child of our Clan. If it were not for Elisa Maza, our Angela would have died the night that the Hunters bombed our home in the clock tower. It was Elisa who brought Angela back to life by doing CPR on her. I cannot find one single reason to deny her become one of us or my mate."

As Father spoke of all of the times I was a part of, all that he spoke of came back to me in my memory. Elisa had been a dear friend to my family, and so I gave her my respect and trust without question the first time we met. She was so strong and sure that so long as we stood by one another we could overcome whatever might come against us. She fought ferociously against so much for my Clan to remain on Avalon, just as if they were her children too. She taught me so much about the outside world as we traveled, and had taken the job of making sure my father recognized me as his daughter. When I died, she gave me life again. Suddenly, I knew how I could bring her in strong. All I had to do was wait for my turn to come.

Father took a position in the circle between Brooklyn and Bronx, which surprised Elisa when she found herself standing in the center alone. He was showing how he had released his former mate of the bonds that would have lasted them their entire lives. Hudson spoke up, "Them all be fine reasons to make Elisa one of us by law. However, ya know that all reasons and challenges must be heard before we decide. Lass, each of us get our say in this. If there be a challenge, yea have to answer it wholly and truthfully on your own. Bronx has first say, as he protects us; he be good in judging the heart of those brought ta our midst. If he be pleasant to ya, then we know he agrees. See if he'll come to ya, lass." 

Elisa got down on one knee and bent down to Bronx's level and patted her left thigh. "Hey Bronx, come here boy."

Bronx bounded over to her barking happily. He rested both of his front paws on her right leg and nuzzled her chest in an effort to gain a petting from Elisa. Obviously Elisa had his vote without question. Everyone but Demona chuckled at the sight of them, Elisa rubbing the garbeast's back while he merrily panted away. After a moment Brooklyn whistled, and obediently Bronx returned to his place.

Then Elisa turned to look at Father's second in command. Brooklyn was uncomfortable speaking, and rubbed the back of his head until he finally found the right words to describe what Elisa had become to him. "I'll admit that I didn't trust Elisa that first night. But, when Goliath returned and told us of how she had protected him the whole day before … well, my opinion of her began to change. She did all she could to protect us without asking for one favor in return, which is an act that we were not used to from humans.

"When I made a stupid mistake that almost took our Leader from us, it was Elisa that figured out the way to bring Goliath back. There have been times I thought it would be better for all concerned that I left and tried to make it on my own – times when I didn't seem to do anything right. But, Elisa has always shown me how a few mistakes can't ruin our lives unless we allow them too. More than any human we have met in my life, I know that Elisa deserves to be one of us and hope that she'll decide to agree with me this time. Welcome sister." Brooklyn stepped forward and embraced Elisa, who by now was in tears and slightly blushing. 

Hudson smiled as Elisa smiled at him. "Well lass, guess it be my turn to talk. Ya don't know how long I've been awaitn' for this night. Ya've been a good friend too us lass, and especially to this old warrior. In the time we've been awake in this place, ya've become more a child ta me than a friend. That second night we were here in this time, I only followed Goliath because I wanted to see fer myself what kind a friend ya'd be ta us, and to see what might be starting between the two of ya. From the time Goliath introduced ya to us, I could see that ya had a hold over him – like ya have a hold over the rest of us too. Ya even talk me into picking me name!"

This made everyone but Demona burst out laughing. I remember well the story that Elisa told me of how Hudson chose that name – from the near-by river he had pointed out to Elisa in defense of him not taking a name. She told him that it was called the Hudson, and he agreed to be called _the_ Hudson as well. Luckily, Elisa just called him Hudson – as she still does to this day.

Once everyone calmed themselves, Hudson continued. "I'm glad to call ya my friend, but not sister – I call yea _my_ daughter. Welcome home lass."

Hudson went forward and clutched Elisa close, his wings wrapping around her figure. It was clear that under his wings, Elisa was either laughing or crying. I later found out that she was doing a little of both. Hudson had told her to take good care of Goliath, as his last mate had broke his heart. Elisa promised that she would, and has not gone back on her word yet.

Lexington gulped before he began. This was his first evaluation gathering too. "Elisa, you're one of my best human friends. You showed me how to start my first computer, helped me link into the police computer so we could help you protect the city more, and even made me feel special when I felt really low. Your window is always open when we need to talk to someone, and you give us gifts I know have to be real expensive for you. But that's what makes you so special, not the money or time you spend on us, but that you do it just because you want too.

"When Angela got hurt, I got real scared. I thought we were going to lose her. But you used CPR to save her. A few nights later, you found us a new friend who taught us how to do it too. That's the way you are; you make sure we have all we need to make it in the city on our own, because of how often we are out on our own. You put all of us before yourself. I'm glad that I have a sister like you around!"

Lexington jumped up into Elisa's arms with a big smile on his face – the largest I could ever remember seeing on him before. After a moment, he returned to his place in the circle and Elisa turned to Broadway. She let out a sigh, mostly because she didn't like being singled out for praises.

"Hey, don't worry – cause you have my vote!" Broadway raised his hands in a defensive posture which made even Elisa burst out in laughs. Demona just rolled her eyes.

"I knew you could be trusted the night Goliath first introduce you to us. Still, I'm glad that you proved me right. When we lost our home, you helped us find a new one, and kept taking care of us. I know that you spent a lot of your money to make sure we had food to eat. You bought us the hot pan so that I could cook for us, and you even suffered through some of my bad recipes. You got us a TV so the place wouldn't be too boring. 

"You protected Goliath, Angela, and Bronx while all of you were stuck in the mists. And then you kept my mate from dieing before she became my mate. You forgave my dumb mistake of playing with your gun and almost getting you killed."

To this Elisa had to speak up, "Broadway I told you back then, we both made mistakes. I should have put my gun where no one could've gotten their hands on it. After all, if Dracon had sent someone to get rid of me, it would've been easier and harder to tie the creep to my killing if his hit man used my own gun. Remember how close I left it to the door? What you didn't see was that I had left my front door unlocked that night. You gave me a reality check that I needed severely."

"Oh may I gag now? This is making me sick!" Demona moaned.

Elisa glanced over at the red haired female with a look of condescension, "if I remember correctly, _Demona_, you brought all of this on yourself. So stifle until we get to you. Unless you relent?"

"Never human!" Demona hissed at Elisa, the former's eyes again blazing red with hate and rage.

Father put a stop to it with a growl aimed at his one time mate. "Enough. Elisa is right. Wait you turn Demona, or relinquish it!"

That quieted Demona, but her eyes still burned red. I shook my head at her. Why couldn't she just accept her responsibility for the past and let it go, just as Elisa does for all of the rest of us? Elisa was more the mother I always dreamt Demona should've been.

Broadway continued. "Through all we have faced, you have stood at our side. I think that this is the least we could do for you. Welcome to the Clan, sis."

With that he went forward and picked Elisa up for a hug. I don't think I was ever more proud of my mate up to that moment. Elisa's face was bathed in tears of happiness. Oh, I couldn't wait until she heard what I had to say! More so, I couldn't wait until Father and Demona heard what **I** planned to say. When Broadway returned to place in the circle and Elisa turned to face me, I felt as if I was the proudest of females. 

"From the moment we first met, I knew that you were special. You may be human Elisa, but you have the heart of a true gargoyle. You did all you could to protect my old Clan and ensured that they would not lose their home. You answered my endless questions during our travels around the world. You helped me save my Father several times then. 

"When we got back to the clock tower, I was a little afraid of going in – I wondered if I would be accepted. Your smile told me that everything would be all right. And when I was having problems with a certain trio," this brought blushes and choughs out of the boys, "you helped me work through it.

"From the first time I met Demona, you warned me that she was dangerous and protected me from her evil as much as you could. When I finally realized that she would never be the mother I though she should be towards me, I went to your apartment. Lexington was right about your open window attitude, because I remember that you were asleep on the couch when I got there. I was just going to go somewhere else to cry, but you woke up and talked me inside. The rest of the night we talked over dozens of mugs of hot chocolate. And never once did you try to tell me that you had warned me about Demona, or tried to talk bad about her. You let me talk, and only said things that would make me feel good.

"That morning, I went into stone sleep and you tucked me under the canvas tarp that you usually cover Father with when he spends his days sleeping at your place. You treated me as any mother would her child. Elisa, you are everything that I wish Demona was. You have always been more a mother towards me than she.

"I remember that explosion that nearly ended my life. I remember hovering above everyone. I could hear and see everything that happened. I hate it when Father cries, but I couldn't get back – not on my own. When I saw you pressing on my chest and breathing into my mouth, I knew that you were trying to save me without knowing what you were doing. That night you gave me life, Elisa. That is what a mother does for her child; she gives it life.

"Elisa, that night I died to Demona. I will never again call her my mother, because she isn't anymore. You gave me life, and so I'll forever call you what you are to me – Mother." I rushed up to her and wrapped my wings around her the moment she was in my arms. We were both crying.

I remember how scared I was. Scared that she would tell me that I was wrong in feeling as I did. Or that she would be my friend and sister, but not my mother. And then, Elisa whispered into my ear, "I love you, **my** baby girl."

That released all of my fear and held back tears. I remember that we were both crying. Elisa took my face in her hands and softly pressed her forehead to mine before giving me a kiss in the same spot. Then we embraced again.

Broadway lightened the mood drastically, "uh, doesn't that make Elisa my mother-in-law as well as my sister?"

Only Demona remained expressionless at **that** thought. As Elisa and I held one another again, I had to make a comment myself – but only to her. "I don't want to imagine the physiatrist bill for that one, Mother."

"Me neither, baby girl." She whispered back to me. Then she shot Broadway a serious look, "just remember that means if she cries, you deal with me before you do Goliath!"

All three of the trio took a step back at that. Broadway looked over at Lexington with mock alarm on both of their faces. "I think that I would rather face Goliath!"

"Um Broadway, don't think … know that you would prefer Goliath over me!"

That made the laughter worse! Then Brooklyn used his elbow to nudge Hudson in the ribs, "hey, this makes Goliath your son-in-law and Angela your granddaughter!"

"Aye lad. But, I know that Goliath will take good care of my daughter. And the pair of them already take good care of my granddaughter." I couldn't help but hug Hudson for that one. I had always saw him that way, and knew that he treated me as such. But, now he had made it law!

Father looked at me with such pride in his eyes. "I will never forget this night, my daughter."

"Then you are not angry with me?" That was the one thing I was afraid of. I hadn't thought of telling neither of my _now_ parents how I felt. Until that night, I never knew just how to word my feelings for Elisa. It came to me just as the meeting began, so I couldn't warn either of them.

Father smiled down on me. "No. Though I was pleasantly surprised. I was wondering how you felt about my relationship with Elisa, and my decision to take her for my chosen mate over Demona. I love you, my daughter."

"She is my mother, now and forever. If you want to keep Demona as your mate as well, I will not argue about it." I hated the idea of giving Father that kind of blessing, but I knew that inside a part of him still loved the female I once called my mother.

Demona sputtered hatefully, "do you think I would remain with him, when he has chosen a human over me! Dream on child!"

"Demona, my mother is more wonderful than you could **ever** dream yourself to be! The world needs more females like her, and fewer females like you!" I shot back at her. I never thought that I could hate one being as deeply as I did her at that moment; luckily, Mother interceded right then.

"Angela, don't start Demona. It's just not worth it."

I hugged Father and then held tight to my new mother before returning to my place in our circle; only I moved closer to Broadway by a step. It was Demona's turn. Mother turned to face our worse enemy. The defiant stare on Mother's face made Demona growl in frustration. "It's your turn now Demona, and somehow I don't think you're going to praise me."

"Pathetic human! If anything you should be dropped off of the side of the Castle right now! You think that you can steal away my mate, and my daughter!" Demona began to rant, but Mother just half grinned.

"Demona, I haven't stolen a thing from you. First you tried to kill Goliath I don't even know how many times, and Angela is old enough to make her own choices. I only support her because it is obviously what she wants."

"You are weak. There is no way you could defend this Clan yourself. You'd be one of the first to fall! That alone would make you not suitable for the Leader's mate, and the Clan that is gone would agree with me if they were here!"

Father spoke up for Elisa, "I disagree Demona. If the rest had survived with us, they would have gotten to know Elisa's heart and soul just as we have. I think that they would find her more than worthy. And Elisa would never be alone in defending this Clan, we have made too many friends for that to happen."

"She could never produce an egg! If she cannot help our species survive then what good is she?" Demona shouted.

Goliath roared, "that does not matter to me! I love Elisa for who she is, not for breeding!"

A couching reminded us all of the witnesses we had. Puck smiled warily at my father's angry expression, "may I interject one thought? Since there probably hasn't been a relationship such as this – who can say that you and Elisa can't have kids? As my sisters love to spout out, 'all things happen'."

"She would never survive birthing a gargoyle egg! And I doubt that she could handle a gargoyle baby without it's egg any better!"

Mother glared at Demona, "you don't know what I can and cannot survive Demona! But obviously that reason of yours has been nixed. What else do you have?"

"Any such child would never truly be Clan or human – it would be a creature all its own." Demona grinned that sickening smile I have seen on her face many times. I couldn't think of any response to that.

Hudson spoke up with the best of thoughts! "Every child be a creature all its own, so you have no argument there. The wee ones would always be Clan, and my grandbabies."

That made everyone laugh, while Mother and Father blushed. Demona screeched in frustration, but Puck and Alexander were able to hold her in place. Puck smiled as he patted Demona on the head (which made everyone laugh more), "No, no, no Demona. Remember you have to stay right there."

Demona's eyes lit up, and then she grinned all the more slyly, I didn't like the look of it! "Lexington said it himself, she helps us so that she can have our help defending the humans of this city. She's no better than the humans who betrayed us a thousand years ago!"

"You took his words out of context, Demona. Lexington asked me to help him get into the police computer system. It was the Clan's choice to defend the city – I **never** asked it of them!" Mother shot back.

Demona seemed to be running out of challenges. "All of you have forgotten what the humans did to our kind! You have been around them for so long that they have poisoned your minds!"

Brooklyn glared at Demona, "you are still spouting that trash? It was you and the Captain of the Guard who helped to destroy the rest of our Clan! When are you going to take responsibility for your actions?"

I decided that this line would be better in the next tribunal, "Each of us will deal with that later. Those who harmed our kind before my time are all dead. You cannot have your revenge on them. Mother has done nothing but help our Clan."

"You have poisoned our daughter against me!" Demona spat at Father, but it was I who answered her challenge.

"If anyone has poisoned me towards you, it was you yourself! I did all I could to love you, to show you what life could've been if you had returned and become what you could've been. But, you refused me."

Demona grew silent. For some moments she said and did nothing. Father finally looked over at her, "are you finished?"

"_I hope that you realize your mistake **before** you die because of her_!"

Father wasn't unnerved by that chilling threat. "That makes the discussions complete then. I'm afraid Elisa that you cannot remain during the decisions."

Mother smiled up at Father when he held her close. "I figured on that. Tell you what … I'll go inside. I 'd prefer that she didn't go inside, and it's a little warmer for me in there."

"I'll come get you, Mother." I volunteered.

Mother smiled and nodded at me. When Bronx tried to follow her inside, she tried to get him to remain with us. Father intervened, "let him go with you Elisa. That way you will have some company."

I think Mother knew as well as I that he really meant so she would have Bronx to guard her. Once she closed the door, Father turned back to us. "Only one of our Clan has spoken against Elisa become one of us, have any of you changed you decision? Second?"

"No." That was all that he had to say. The look on Brooklyn's face showed the seriousness of his mindset. He had made his choice, and was standing by it.

Father nodded, a slight smile growing on his face. "Elder?"

"Nay lad. Elisa be my daughter, now and forever. That alone should give her the rights of any member of this Clan. But, I'll wait out for the decisions of the others."

Father's smile grew to where all could just see it. "Lexington, what say you?"

"I would never change my mind about Elisa! She's my closets human friend, and she has more than proven herself."

Lexington's determined face made Father's smile grow more. "What about you Broadway?"

My mate stood slightly taller at the mention of his name. "Nothing can change my mind."

A twinkling in his eyes joined Father's smile as he looked at me. I lifted my head slightly, because I knew that nothing was going to stop this. "Before you even ask, Father. Mother is one of us as far as I am concerned. Nothing Demona can say would change my mind."

I could've sworn that there were tears in his eyes at that moment, though he has never admitted or denied it. But when he looked over at Demona, Father's features became serious. "And what of you Demona, are you still so set against Elisa becoming Clan to us?"

"She may be Clan to you, but not to me! Why would I have ever considered trying to get back into this Clan? You will all die because of her, _mark my words_."

"We have heard that old threat from you before, Demona. Angela, can you go retrieve your mother from inside? Now that she is a part of this Clan by law." While he spoke to me the sparkle returned to my father's eyes – as did the smile to his lips.

Moments later, I finally found Mother in the Library. She looked so frightened. "Come on mom, do you really think that Demona has that kind of pull with us? Father told me to come get you, now that you are Clan by law."

By the time we got back out there, Demona was chained to the center of the circle! Mother and I both looked over at Puck. "Sorta fitting – ain't it?"

I took my place beside Broadway, while Mother found that Bronx had taken the place that Demona had been standing in. The sweet pet decided he wasn't going to stand (or lay) in between my parents. So Mother stood on my Father's left hand side. The time had finally come to punish Demona for her crimes against the humans, and our Clan.

Father took hold of Elisa's hand as he began the trial. "Demona, you have come forward to accept the judgment of this Clan for your crimes against human and gargoyle alike. We shall all challenge you, and you must answer all of our challenges.

"Over a thousand years ago, you conspired with the Captain of the Guards to bring about the fall of our home. In this you claim to have intended for the humans to leave so that we could reclaim the Castle as our home. However, in reality you helped the Vikings storm our Castle, pillage and capture the humans who were under our protection, and succeeded in massacring our brothers and sisters while they were in stone sleep.

"Since our awakening in this time you have blamed me for not taking the entire Clan to frighten off the invaders. Before Hudson and I left on that mission, you tried endlessly to convince me to take all of our Clan, and even had the aid of the Captain of the Guards in this. But, when I disagreed and left with Hudson you _only_ saved yourself from the massacre."

Demona covered her ears with her hands and shook her head in an attempt to deflect the accusation. "No, no, no! **_You_** should have taken everyone as I begged you! But, you thought more highly of the humans than of us!"

"You should have known that I would never betray those who look to us for protection. You knew that I would never leave the Castle unguarded. But, instead of warning the others and make sure of their safety, as you keep ranting that you were seeking, you remained silent and sought other shelter to protect yourself from the raid. You survived, but the rest were shattered!" Father's face became so pained at that moment, that it took all of my will power not to rush to his side. Mother rested her free hand on his forearm, her look telling the concern that was in her heart.

Father just smiled at her and nodded, trying to be strong for us all. Then he glared back at the female we all surrounded. "Demona, can you justify the fact that you saved yourself by finding a new place to sleep and not warning the rest of our Clan to do likewise?"

"I didn't think that the Vikings would shatter us! The Captain vowed that he would protect us as we slept!" She muttered as tears fell from her eyes. Funny I think that they were the first _real_ tears I ever saw come from her.

Father's eyes began to glow white at her, "and yet, **_you_** sought shelter away from the Castle before sunrise! If you truly believed that the Captain would be able to protect us all on his own, then why did you leave?"

After a moment of gasping, Demona finally looked up at him with such pain in her face. "I did not trust him as you did! I didn't think that he could stop Hakon!"

"Then why did you leave the others to die?"

She barely whispered, "I do not know."

"Second." Father said solemnly as he looked over at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn could only bear to look at Demona, as he began his turn. "When we awoke here, you helped Xanatos to attack us with his Steel Clan. Why?"

"None of you would listen to me! You are so blinded by the old ways that you would follow Goliath to your deaths! Don't you see that he is going to get you all killed? He spouts about the old ways, and how things are in the Clan. Yet, he claims Angela as his own child and not the Clan's child; he would take a human for his mate when such has never been welcome in the Clan! He says one thing and then does the opposite the next moment! Goliath cannot be trusted to lead this Clan!" Demona shouted, but it had no effect on Brooklyn's expression.

"Elisa is a welcomed member of our Clan, which gives Goliath the right to take her as his mate if they both wish it so. And parents claiming their own child was how it once was in the Clan – I remembering our rookery mothers telling us so when we were young. Goliath has done nothing but adapted our ways to keep this Clan going, and he has yet to set his own desires above any of us.

"When we refused to bow to your will, you made clones of us – your new Clan as you put it. When Thailog betrayed you, you blamed it on Goliath. Once you tricked me into thinking that you were right. You only did it to get your hands on the Grimorum Archnorum! With a spell in it, you turned Goliath into a mindless slave. If it weren't for Elisa's wit he would still be just a mindless slave to whoever owned that piece of paper! How can you justify that?" Brooklyn's eyes began to glow as he remembered the past. It had been before I came, and was never spoke of, so this was the first I knew of this.

"I was lonely! I missed having my Clan with me. And then I got the technology to make a Clan I wouldn't lose because of Goliath – but they weren't any of you! It's only Goliath who is hold me away, or I would have returned long ago. That's why I wanted that spell, we could've made him see things our way!" Demona pleaded, but those pleadings fell on deaf ears.

"You just wanted to take over as Leader! And because of me, you almost succeeded. I don't think you missed us at all – not during our thousand-year sleep, nor during the time you have been in self-exile! All you think of is you! Elder." Brooklyn ended his challenge, but Demona gasped out another answer.

"We were doing the right thing! I do miss you Brooklyn. I miss you all! I just know that I could be a better Leader than Goliath! I have led dozens of Clans while all of you were asleep, and I know that I can do the job – I manage humans every day!"

Hudson just shook his head. "For yer own gains. As for the Clans ya have led, where be them now lass? Why are they not here to speak for yea? They are gone."

"No! I was a good leader! It was the humans who destroyed them!" Demon cried out.

Hudson's face became grim. "That was because yea were too busy trying to destroy all humans than taking care of the gargoyles under ya. A leader must put the good o the Clan above personal vengeance. But, ya couldn't see that."

Demona clawed at the ground in her frustration. "The humans were and still are a threat to all gargoyles! They must be wiped out!"

"Nay lass. Elisa, Matt, and even I have a few humans I call my friends; they all prove yea wrong in that. Aye there are humans that would like to see our kind destroyed for all time, but they are becoming fewer and fewer as we prove ourselves to be protectors instead of hunters. Ya've made that a hard task, lass. Why?"

"We have to prove ourselves! We are nothing otherwise! It is they who should prove themselves fit to be under our protection!" Demona spat out angrily.

Hudson just shook his head. "So we should not have to prove ourselves to them, but they have to do so for us? That not be right, lass. You care for no one but yea self. Ya tried to poison Elisa, and then promised to give Goliath the cure to it. But, instead ya tried ta kill him too. If I hadn't gone with him, I do not doubt that yea would've succeeded. Ya even tried to kill me, lass. If ya miss me so, then why'd ya try ta kill me?"

Demona looked up at Hudson, "you were protecting him! I'm so sorry Elder … Mentor. I was in a rage, and wasn't thinking right. I worry for you all with him as your Leader. I wanted to get them out of the way so that I would know that you would be safe. I knew back then that he was falling for the human, and still know that it isn't right!"

"There be nothing wrong with Goliath taking me daughter as his chosen mate! You just want everything your way. I be done with ya. It's yer turn lad." Hudson said to Lexington.

He swallowed as the tears fell from his eyes, "why did you do what you did to Coldstone?"

"We all miss out brothers and sisters, but I could only find his remains! I didn't mean for what happened with Desdemona and Iago. I didn't know that their remains were mixed in as well!" Demona sobbed.

Lexington didn't seem effected by it. "What about when you kidnapped his body while I was trying to help him?"

"I knew that you couldn't help, so I decided to help our brother myself."

"By convincing him that all there was to life was destroying Goliath! We gargoyles protect! We do not use our brothers and sisters for personal gains, and we do not abandon them when we know danger is coming! Wherever we call our home, we guard with our lives – even if those we want to protect hate us! You don't act like a gargoyle anymore! Why would you be against Elisa, who has more of a gargoyle heart than you, when it is yourself you should be considering?"

Demona sighed before going on. "If we cannot protect ourselves and our home, how can we protect anyone else? Why should we protect people who think we don't even have the right to live?"

"Because it is who and what we are. We all know why gargoyles protect – to fulfill the promise that was made so long ago! Demona, **you** were the one who taught the story to me! How could **you** forget it?" I could see the tears in his eyes. I knew that this was one trial that Lexington didn't want to sit through.

"No one knows if that old story is true! Personally, I think that it was just make believe. To make us protect from the time we could understand on – to brain wash us all!"

Lexington growled as his eyes glowed white with anger. "Liar! We protect because it is the right thing to do! I'm through with this! Broadway."

"You put the humans in a stone sleep, and tried to shatter Elisa – just as our brothers and sisters were long ago.  And then you made a virus that would have killed everyone! You always have to have things your way, or someone would die!" My mate's challenge seem just like that, a challenge instead of questioning Demona about her actions.

Looking over at Mother, Demona's eyes glowed red. If it weren't for the chains that held her in place, I would have been worrying for my mother's safety because of this thing we had surrounded. "**She** is a human! They shattered our Clan, they deserve nothing less then the same!"

"Elisa has always been our friend, and is more a gargoyle female than you have been in a long time! You never think about what will happen because of what you do!" Broadway roared. I had never seen him this angry in all the time I had known him, but I understood how he felt.

"If Goliath hadn't shattered the praying gargoyle, we would've been fine! All of the gargoyles in the world would have been sick for a few nights, but the humans would have been gone forever! The world would belong to the gargoyles, just as it should!" Demona spat.

Broadway growled, "you're wrong! Nothing would have been fine! All you wanted was to be the boss, to have everyone do as you say!"

"And what's wrong with that dream?" The look on Demona's face made my stomach turn!

"I don't think that we'll ever get through to you. Your turn Angela, maybe you can talk some sense into her."

Well, it was my turn. Sure enough Demona looked up to me with a pleading in her eyes. But, I had no love for her left. To be honest, I was tired of it. This was supposed to be a night of celebrations, but here we were reliving all of the bad times instead. "I agree with my mate. All of this talking to you, trying to make you see the truth, it is probably a waste of our time and breath. Can't you give me one reason other than blaming others for the way you have behaved?"

For a few minutes, Demona sat there quietly. I could see that she was really trying to come up with some excuse or another. Finally, she bowed her head in disgust and frustration. Because she knew that she couldn't. That didn't surprise me in the least.

"I thought as much. You're next Bronx."

Father spoke, "as with Elisa's consideration meeting, if he is friendly to you then he accepts you back. Try and call him to you, Demona."

Demona got down very much as Elisa had, and patted the same leg. "Bronx, you know me boy. Come here. Be a good boy and come here."

But Bronx didn't go to Demona; instead, he growled at her with his eyes glowing. It didn't surprise me when he got up, padded over to Mother, and whined for her attentions. When Mother began giving him a scratch behind his ear, Demona hissed at the poor garbeast! Mother snapped back, "enough! He was telling me that it's my turn now."

"You have no say in my life, human!" Demona growled, as she strained to get free of her chains.

Father's roar soon calmed her down. Then he set the female in her place. "That's where you are wrong Demona! Elisa is a member of this Clan by gargoyle law! Which means she has every right to speak! Go ahead, my mate."

Mother nodded and smiled up at Father. Then she looked down on the chained female with a stern look on her beautiful human face. "Angela finally got you to admit that you have no real reason for your actions, except when you put the blame on others. Now, I'm going to give you a reality check. Had Goliath not destroyed that praying gargoyle, and had it worked, you would have killed yourself as well."

"I shall out live you by a **long** measure of time human! That potion would have killed you and your kind!" Demona shouted with rage.

Elisa just remained calm, as if the threat didn't affect her. Puck chuckled heartily, "I really am sorry for interrupting again, but it so funny! See, I had a back up plan for the possibility that the Clan failed to stop you Demona. If you had succeeded in releasing the poison, I still have a small amount of manageable power in store. After changing Xanatos, Fox, and of course Alexander, I was going to change Elisa's form. See I am rather fond of this lively human we call Elisa. Given that I could not save the whole world, I would have to save some of it. So, until your poison went away, I'd make the Xanatoses and Elisa into gargoyles – just like that one time you had me do so to Elisa when you had Tatiana's mirror."

"I would have killed her in the air, fool! She wouldn't know anything about being a gargoyle, or how to guard herself from attacks coming on wing!" Demona screeched.

Mother just stood there calmly as the males of our Clan growled with their eyes all glowing white. But her words calmed them swiftly. "No you wouldn't have. See, if that virus had been released, it would have killed the **_very_** human MacBeth as well. The spell that binds you to him forever says that once one kills the other, both will die. In effect, you would have killed yourself. So, I think that you should thank Goliath for that saving grace."

"You're wrong human! He cost me my victory!" Demona screamed.

Mother calmly answered, "he saved your life. I don't think you are sorry in the least. In fact, I doubt that you want to return to **our** Clan. All you want to do is take it over. I'm finished, my mate."

"So be it then. The discussion is over. Demona you will remain where you are chained until we bring back our decision. Puck, can you and Alexander make certain that she does not go anywhere?" Goliath asked.

Puck bowed his head slightly, "it would be a pleasure. So Demona, how's life treating you these days? Has it been weighing you down?"

Everyone sat in the Library. Mother sat in one chair with Father standing behind her, Hudson and Lexington taking the other chairs, Brooklyn stood next to the fireplace, while Broadway and I sat on the couch. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was already a quarter to ten.

"Well it is certain that Demona will not be welcomed back into the Clan. The question before us all now is what do we do with her?" Father's voice rang with pain.

Brooklyn spoke up without moving his eyes away from the fire, "more like what can we do with her. We tried imprisoning her, but she escaped. It's doubtful that she'll stay away."

"Lad, we have nothing that we can do. All that we have before us be casting her from the Clan." Hudson seemed so sad as he spoke.

Lexington spoke up next, "and that means that she'll will try all the harder to destroy us. We have protection during the day by staying here in the Castle, but Elisa doesn't have the luxury. Demona will plan to strike her when we can't protect her."

This brought down everyone's already low mood. The thought of losing my Mother to Demona made me shutter, but poor Father was taking it worse. I could see the turmoil in his face. Mother would never give up her career as a detective just to remain safely locked away within the Castle walls. 

I wasn't the only one who looked when Bronx began barking at the window. We all walked over to see what it was that had his attentions.

Poor Demona was in a deep rage as Puck teased her – keeping Alexander a safe distance away from the action of course. Mother began to softly chuckle to herself and shake her head. "Would that be too cruel – even for Demona?"

"What my love?" Father half cloaked Mother's shoulder with one of his wings.

"To allow Puck to prescribe a fitting punishment for Demona until she finally faces the truth?" Mother looked up into Father's face with one eyebrow raised and a half grin on her lips.

Everyone gave a mock shutter at that one, followed by peals of laughter. This seemed to aggravate Demona all the worse, because she started fighting all the harder against her chains just to escape the sound of our laughter. Of course this made us chuckle all the harder.

"Is there any who would be against such measure being taken?" Father finally asked once we all calmed down.

All of us but Mother simple shook our heads in response. Mother sputtered out in shock, "I was only joking guys! Why do you always take my every word so literally, Goliath?"

"Because it is a good suggestion. Demona would _one day_ learn her lesson, and I would not worry for my mate when you are unguarded in the world." Father brushed a stray lock of Mother's hair back behind her ear.

"No way to change your mind?" Mother sighed in resignation. Father simply answered her with a solemn shaking of his head. "And what about the rest of you, no chance of a doubt or two?" The rest of us answered just as Father had. "Alright then. Wonder what Puck will come up with."

Minutes later we were back outside, and in our previous positions. Demona, straining harder against the magical chains that bound her to the ground, hissed and glared at Mother, who seemed impervious to the hinted threat. I don't remember Father ever looking so proud or strong in the years I had known him.

"As my chosen mate was the one who gave the suggestion of your punishment Demona, I ask her to pronounce it. Elisa." Father reached out and Mother answered by accepting his hand into her own. The smile on her face was as bright as what I daydream the sun must be like.

"Puck, we are going to need to talk to Lord Oberon. Is there anyway that you could persuade him into coming here?"

One eyebrow rose high on Pucks face at the request, while Alexander giggled. "Grandma could make him come, Uncle Puck."

"Yeeesss … but why is it I'm risking my life to get dad to show up for?"

Mother chuckled, "just asking a favor of him."

"Well it's your head I hope you know. I can bend rules, but even rules have breaking points." Puck complained as he rolled his eyes. "Okay Alex, let's send grandma a call.

**"Alexander wants to see his granny and his paps,**

**Allowing Puck out from underneath Owen's oh so stiff wraps.**

**Queen Tatiana and Lord Oberon hear what I now say,**

**Alexander wishes for the two of you to come this way!"**

A green glow balled in Puck's hands, and within a moment it was gone. "Now we wait to see if they come a calling. I think they'd come to Alex - but with the Gathering on Avalon in full swing, it's hard to say."

For few moments all was silent. Knowing the time difference on Avalon, we knew that it was a good chance that this could take some time. But when five minutes passed, Demona got a triumphant smirk on her face. "Looks like your little plan for me failed, Maza. If I were you I would be watching my back **_very_** closely from now on. 'Accidents' do happen you know."

"And you would do well in making sure such '**accidents**' do not happen to Ms. Maza, Demona. After all she is one of my grandson's protectors, and is one of his favorite human friends – should something happen to her that you could have interceded on, well I know no one who would trade places with you then." The voice echoed and reverberated throughout the courtyard. It looked like Puck's spell had gotten through.

Stepping out of a ball of fiery green light were Queen Tatiana and her husband, Lord Oberon! Neither had a pleased look on their face - that is until Alexander squealed and rushed over to Avalon's Queen. "Grandma! Grandpa! I missed you!"

"Alexander, it is good to see you as well child. But, why did you ask Puck to send your message? Are you not able to send such yet?" Tatiana asked while she shot a suspicious glance over to the floating fey. 

Puck gulped and raised his hands as if he was readying for an attack. "Actually, detective Maza asked me if I could get dad to come by. Alex said that you might be able to persuade him to come, sooo …"

"So now that we are here, what is it that you wish to speak with me about detective Maza?" Oberon gazed over at Mother.

I saw her take a breath before she began to speak. "Lord Oberon, Demona is the problem I want to talk to you about. The Clan has decided that she is guilty of too much to be welcomed back among us. However, you have heard that she is still a danger to us – locking her away will be of no use because she'll find a way out, and killing her too is out of the question …"

"Why is putting an end to her life not an option?" Oberon interrupted, his irritation thick in his voice.

Mother was unprepared for that question. I saw her take a moment's pause to think of her answer. "There are times where killing a criminal is the only option – Bundy, Dahmer, and Gacy to mention a few. These men were not sorry and were pleased with the evil they did; they had no regrets. Demona has her regrets, even if she says otherwise. I know that she regrets all that has happened since the Wyvern Massacre, and will continue gaining more mistakes to regret if she is not stopped."

"And this involves me how?" Oberon was clearly not impressed by Mother's explanation, though I was. It's hard to make a case where killing one individual and not another is the right thing to do. I wondered whom those men she mentioned were and what they did that made killing them justified.

Mother stood taller, meaning she was a little more than nervous around the King of Avalon. "All I ask is to give her fate to Puck's magic. If anyone could give Demona a fit punishment without killing her, it would be Puck. And besides, he has a debt of ownership to return to her as I remember correctly." 

Demona's eyes grew wide when she obviously realized what Mother had meant by her words. "He is not Clan and has no say in my life! I held a debt over his head and required payment from him! Not even Oberon can curse me for that!"

"Silence gargess!" With the flick of a hand, a metal plate suddenly covered the entire of Demona's mouth. I wonder if I was the only one who had an urge to applaud the grace of not being subjected to Demona's whininess? "It is hard to understand why you would let such a vindictive creature live when she would eagerly end your life, detective."

Mother gave an answer that stunned all around her, including Demona herself. "That is because Demona is only acting as she was once treated. I remember the stories the others have told me of how things once were, and how they are still treated today. She has given up and decided to take blood for blood, while in reality all she is doing is proving those who despise her and all of the various Clans right. Demona should be given the chance to start this new millennium without her past haunting her so that she can show what she really is on the inside."

Looking around, I saw that I wasn't the only one who was surprised by Mother's defense of Demona. Even Puck and Queen Tatiana stood in awe of Mother's strength and conviction. Yet it didn't seem to surprise Lord Oberon. What it did do was bring out a curious smile on his face.

"A pity you are not … is it a lawyer I'm thinking of. You would be unbeatable, detective." Oberon actually chuckled! I had never seen it before in my entire life!

Mother just smiled at the rare compliment from the King of Avalon. "I'm where I'm best settled for, Lord Oberon. Besides, I doubt that I would have met the Clan if I had been a lawyer."

Again Lord Oberon chuckled! "Very well. Perhaps even my wayward children can learn such lessons as well. Puck, when the event come forward where your magick would be useful without giving yourself away as one of Avalon's own, you are free to do what you are best suited to in that situation alone!"

Green energy shot out of Lord Oberon, across the courtyard, and into Puck's body! A few moments later Puck had his old mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Thank ya daddy dear! Now, my dear friend Elisa, how can the Puckster help the Clan? Hmmmmm?"

"If anyone can come up with a way to make Demona see the truth before she makes another mistake to regret that is the size of the Massacre, I think that it is you." Mother smiled at the floating fey in front of her eyes.

Puck began to really think, floating all around as he did. At one point he was even hanging upside down in front of Demona, eye to upside down eye!  When she strained to get at him, Puck turned right side up and backed away. After a few minutes of silence (which is a long time for Puck) he snapped his fingers and grinned with a sneaky gleam in his eyes. He quickly cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles before rising above us all.

**"Demona, your Clan asks me to teach you a lesson for your past wrongs many,**

**All looking for you to show signs of regret or being sorry for any.**

**So, to give you the chance to see things from the flip side of reality's coin,**

**Your new life with those you most hate Puck shall adjoin!**

**Those memories that give you pain now see in a different light,**

**Past in perspective now give you the chance to choose what shall be wrong or right!**

**The way you were treated drive you no more,**

**Remember what happened but your hate now ignore.**

**Listen to your heart instead of your head,**

**And we soon shall see what happens in the year that is ahead."**

Again there was the green glow surrounding Puck, but this time it went into Demona's body! In a few moments, her body went limp and collapsed to the ground. Cheerfully Puck announced, "she's okay folks – just needs a few minutes for the spell to take a hold."

Tatiana carried Alexander over to Lord Oberon, "my Lord a favor I ask of thee?"

"What is it your heart desires, my Lady and my Queen?" Oberon took his wife's hand and pressed it to his lips.

"As we can return at any time we please to Avalon, can we spend a little while longer here? I have not seen my daughter, and it is good to be spending some time with my grandson." Tatiana pleaded.

Oberon smiled on his Queen. "Only because it is you who asks it of me, my Queen. And I would like to see how this _David Xanatos_ treats **my** adopted daughter and grandson. Puck where shall we find them?"

"Right this way big daddy!  And thanks for the cool present – it was just what I wanted!" Puck chuckled as he floated just before Avalon's rulers towards the interior of the Castle. The group didn't stop until Mother cleared her throat and nodded towards a still unconscious Demona.

"Oh yeah … right … the PMS Queen." Puck chuckled

**"Chains of iron and irony fall away**

**Disappear from Demona now I say!"**

In the blink of an eye the chains were gone, but the large metal gag remained. Before any of us could say a word, Oberon pointed to the female and said in a loud voice, "be gone!"

Demona was out of it on the ground – no binds and no gag. It took us a few minutes to recover from the whirlwind that had just happened before our eyes. Father took Mother into his arms and gave her a deep kiss.

"I could never be more proud of you my mate and my love. You just proved why you are the very best of all humans."

Mother blushed just slightly at that, "well, I wouldn't say that I'm the best – but we know that I'm nowhere near the worst. Still, I know when to push and when to back away."

Demona groaned and moved somewhat. "What … happened? Where am I?"

With a quick glance up at and nod from Father, Mother moved towards our enemy. "You're still in the courtyard. Are you alright, Demona?"

"I'm not sure … I'm just not sure. I have to leave. I have to get out of here and think!" And with that Demona ran for the battlements and glided off into the night.

I rested my head on Mother's shoulder as we all watched Demona go. "What do you think will happen now?"

"I just don't know baby. I just don't know," was all that she said.

"Hey guys, it's still 1999!" Brooklyn shouted happily.

Lexington and Broadway both gave Father's second a strange look as they asked in unison, "yeah, so what?"

Father answered for him, "so we are going to celebrate the ending of one millennium and hope for a better one than what we have lived through."

That brought everyone's spirits back up in a second. Hudson smiled as he winked over at my parents, "yeah, with the mating ritual coming up, at least the start of this one shall be a bit brighter!"

"Why not end this one with one happy memory? Unless I'm pushing when I should be backing off …" Mother shyly smiled up at Father.

Father stopped just before opening the door and turned to look Mother in the eye. "Do you wish so, my Elisa? I do not want to rush you …"

"I don't care when we have the ceremony, just so long as you are my mate. I love you Big Guy, and I don't want to be with anyone other than you!"

I never thought that I would see Father smile so merrily! "And I love you, my Elisa. Brooklyn, go get Talon and the other mutates quickly. Broadway, Angela, and Lexington, the three of you go explain and return with Elisa's parents as fast as you can."

And so my mate, my rookery brother, and I were off to retrieve my new grandparents! The Magus was right when he said that all endings just lead us to a new beginning. I just wish that he was here to see this ending and beginning.


	2. Memories Faced and Dreams Come True

**Memories Faced and Dreams Come True**

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of BonnieS. (a.k.a. Shona of Wyvern).

* * *

            Over New York saline drops of liquid fall from a shadow, an enigma, only a veiled sketch of what once was. The figure flew on and on alone – seemingly without end. It had been of her own choice, just as the rest of that path she had traveled throughout her long life had been. Before she could hide from the doubts, fears, and pain – it hadn't been her fault before. But, now she was forced by trial and spell to face what she had successfully ignored for centuries. The truth was that nearly every fatal mistake and defeat had been her **_own_** damn fault!

After what felt akin to an eternity, that lonely corpse of a female finally crashed onto the roof of a building that she knew too well. Through a camouflaged door, down a few stairs, and through passage's hidden entrance, the shaking gargoyle moved in despair – each step bringing her more pain. Finally she threw herself into that familiar chair behind the desk of that daytime façade she was forced to wear by her own poorly chosen words. Tears were pouring down her sore and red edged eyes.

She had done so much, and what did she gain for it? Wealth, power, reputation, and some awe along the way. Yet it had cost her so much, and burdened her even more. The cost had outweighed the gains so long before, but she couldn't see the truth for what it was – until that night. Why?

She no longer had a family; her clan was completely gone. Over a thousand years before, she had helped the Captain betray the humans that had betrayed her kind. By the next sunset, all but a few were gone. Now those few, along with her only child, had cast her out – the worse of all punishments a gargoyle could receive. They hadn't said it, but she knew from what they had said that she deserved no less. This fate she brought onto herself.

So many innocent lives ended – both taken by and helped by her bloodied hands. She soberly chuckled at how like Shakespeare's Lady MacBeth she had become. How that drunken play write would have loved this plot twist! The only human she had ever loved, and betrayed too many times to hope for his love to hold for her. For centuries, she wondered if Gruoch ever realized how deeply in love she had fallen for the dead woman's husband.

Only then did Demona realize that she was not alone in the room.

          Looking up she saw one of **_them_** – a human male in an average workman's overcoat. Obviously he was one of the overnight janitors. What amazed Demona was that he didn't seem to be afraid of her, in fact this feeble insect was smiling! That annoyed the already upset gargess. "Exactly what is that you are smiling about – human fool?"

          "I was only smiling because I finally get to meet the head of the company on my last night after all. I didn't think that you worked this late Ms. Destine."

          Demona snorted at the implication. She couldn't allow this male to continue thinking he had positively identified Dominique Destine as a gargoyle. "And where do get the nerve to compare **_me_** to a human – especially **_that_** pathetic insect?"

          Again he smiled, this time slightly shaking his head as if her retort was expected. "I know that the rest of the world wouldn't accept you as you are, but I have for a long time now. I first saw you the second week I was here. You transformed from human to gargoyle. I figured that you would deny it and fire me, so I kept it to myself. Once in a while I see you after dark, but it is rare. I'm glad that I get the chance to say goodbye."

          "What is your name?" Demona suspiciously wondered why anyone would be leaving her employment without her direction to do so – as she out paid both Cybernotics and Xanatos Enterprises.

          "John Macalister, ma'am."

          Switching on her computer, Demona had the man's file up in a matter of moments as he continued to clean her office – very well from what little she watched. Finally, the computer showed her the information she was looking for.

* * *

**NAME:** Macalister, John Michael

**Employee Number: **487392 – 00567 – 24610 – J

**Section:** Janitorial

**Position:** Overnight Building Supervisor

**Date of Hire:** 1998 – 5 – 14

**Rating:** Competent

Evaluation Notes:

1998 – 9 – 12

Mr. Macalister has gone from Secondary Crewmember to Supervisor in less than three months (partially due to those with more time with the company being dismissed, but moreover due to his performance). Every shift/section he has been assigned to has never held complaint of his performance, and several have requested him re-assigned to their sections.

1998 – 12 – 4

Macalister has continued his extraordinary performance record despite his illness and personal problems. He is on time and has been known to stay until well after morning crews come in.

1999 – 2 – 14

Macalister is over qualified for his position, yet refuses any promotion offered. **Macalister Assigned to full building Janitorial Manager – like it or NOT! **

* * *

Demona remembered typing that in the end of the workday that Valentine's Day. Right on time, she remembered seeing him in her office working harder than any she had ever spied on. In fact there had not been one negative comment on any of his evaluations. Now, despite that he had managed to remain working longer than the average employment length within Night Stone and had the highest rating she had ever given out in the past, he was leaving. Demona felt that an explanation was in order.

          "If you are this efficient, why leave a job you seem to enjoy so?"

          For the first time John's face fell. "I'm dying, and a lot of other stuff on top of that."

          A twinge pulled at her gargoyle heart. It had never done so for human sobs stories before, why should it do so now? PUCK! His spell had to be reacting – but what was he doing to her?

          A shrill beeping broke the silence. Looking at his wrist, John took a breath. "Dinner break. Look, the rest of the crew are still on their break and I know that the 'surprises' they brought in for me is going to be too much for me to handle alone. If you are hungry, I'd like to share my dinner with you."

          "Alright … thank you." Demona barely whispered. This was strange she wanted to be alone, and yet she didn't. And for some odd reason she didn't find being near this human male repulsing.

          John looked as if his step had been lightened by the boss' agreement to dine. He promised to be back in a few minutes with their meal. For the second time that night, Demona was alone. Yet this time it did not fill her with the pain she had suffered the first time – this occasion brought a sense of numbness in her soul. It was as if she had no idea of how she was suppose to feel.

          She returned to reality at the sound of a buzzing in her ear. She was shocked to find that she had dialed the phone and was standing there waiting for someone on the other end to pick up. But before she could hang up, a thick Scottish brogue echoed in the phone and her stilled heart.

          "Hello?" It was MacBeth!

          Oh, why had she been so stupid as to call **_him_** of all humans? His second, and more annoyed "hello" snapped her back into the moment.

          "Happy New Year, my King." It had been far too long since she had last said that phrase with any sort of true feeling.

          MacBeth simply grunted that it **_had_** been. It pained Demona, but she knew that her voice was not one the once proud King of Castle Moray wanted to hear this night. "What do ya want of me, woman?"

          "I …" Demona couldn't think of a single reason for calling the handsome professor. "… I simply called to wish you a happier year than either of us has lived through in our long existence. You probably have guests, so I'll let you go."

          "I'm alone tonight Demona. I wanted no company to see this year off. And what of you, moping about or coming up with a new plot?" His voice gave away the suspicions he held; yet she could tell that he was curious.

          It made her smile that after all she had put him through he would still care what she was doing. "The night didn't start well, but it is slowly becoming better. I have an employee who is leaving my company that invited me to dinner. And after that, who knows for this new millennium."

          "You … dinning with an employee? Well, this is a switch! Ya mean to tell me that he's seen ya, knows who ya are in the day, **_and_** has not ran off screaming like a mad man? I'd wonder if he's sane if I were ya, lass."

          Demona couldn't hide her chuckle at that. It had been too long since she had laughed and the action would fill her with warmth. "He seems to have some respect for me, though I have no idea why. Do you remember the last time we celebrated the New Year together?"

"Aye. We ate the last meal of the year together with my Gruoch. She berated me for weeks afterwards about how it had been wrong. She finally confessed that she feared I would leave her for you." MacBeth's voice was so full of emotion.

It threw Demona off a moment. Why was he telling her this … especially now? Then she heard her dinner date coming up the hallway. Once again she had control of the situation and her voice showed it. "I have to go. Looks like my 'date' is back, and it wouldn't do for me to be on the phone."

"Nay lass. Yet, might I give yea a proposition?" MacBeth too had regained his composure. His voice again had that sweet tease that had made her long for him since a month before the night they became one by the sister's spell.

"What do you wish of me 'my King'? My head on a silver platter?" Demona regretted the thought the moment she let it slip past her lips. He was being much more kinder than she had deserved in a very long time. And now she was throwing in his face once again. Damn Puck's spell!

MacBeth on the other hand had been fully expecting it. "All I ask is that since we are unable to keep our old tradition this eve, you might join me for the first meal of the New Year instead. No tricks, and no weapons – can we share a peaceful meal together again, my night wind? Perhaps the change will change our luck as well."

How long had it been since he called her by that old pet name? The night before she first betrayed him. If he could only feel through the phone line just how deeply she ached with happiness at the sound of it. He had been the only male to heal her broken heart after finding her love and Clan frozen in stone at night.

Once she seemed to lose Goliath to the Magus' spell, she vowed to never fall in love again. Only this human had healed her enough to take a claim on her heart. A claim that she still held for him alone, and was why she was unable to face (much less accept back) Goliath and her beloved Clan. It was also why she didn't want Goliath to keep his place as her mate any longer. Truly she didn't love him in that sense.

"Alright, my King. When shall I come over?" Demona couldn't help smiling – was she getting another chance? Was this a part of the spell, or was MacBeth in a generous mood?

"At your earliest convenience, lass. I know how drained and hungry the change makes you. Happy New Year night wind."

"Happy New Year my King."

Demona hung up the phone and blinked back her tears just as John came back into the room with a basket on his arm. "Sorry that it took so long, but trying to pack all of these goodies into this little basket was a bit of a challenge."

Demona indicated that she wanted them to dine in the conference area she had recently renovated. John only nodded and quickly worked to set it all out. By the time she joined him at the table, it was all laid out. Dishes of many different kinds were in front of her. Some she happened to adore, while others she would be able to tolerate for the sake of politeness.

After serving themselves and eating in silence for a few minutes, Demona looked up at the man seated across from her.  In her eyes John didn't seem to really be ill, only worn and tired – as if he had not rested well in days. She could see dark bags under his eyes, and even under his heavy clothes that the man was painfully thin. Just what was going on in the life of John Macalister?

"You only hinted at your reasons for leaving my employment, Mr. Macalister. Would it be too much to ask you for an elaboration?"

The look on John's face showed that her request was painful to him. Nonetheless, it was followed by a look of resounding purpose. "As I said before, personal problems on top of the fact that I'm dying are why I am leaving. My wife and I had a very messy divorce and although I have full custody of our daughter, Samantha, Charlene took her and disappeared."

"Charlene was your wife then?"

John took a breath to try and remained in control. "Yes. All of that happened last year. I always hoped that one-day Charlene would get her head straightened out and bring Sam back to me. Remember the big fire that took out a motel in New Jersey about six months ago?"

Demona winced at that. She knew that fire all too well, after all had she not information about it prior to its start.  Somehow she didn't like what she knew John was about to say.  "Go on."

"Well … once it was out they found Charlene's body, but no sign of Samantha. There's little hope of ever finding my daughter. A day later I was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer.  The doctor says I have maybe a month to live, so maybe it all worked out for the best in the end.  After all with so little time left I wouldn't be able to take very good care of my daughter."  By the time he got the last sentence out, John was breaking down into tears.

Demona had never felt so guilty in all of the centuries she had survived through.  Inadvertently she had a hand in the woman's death, and now John would never find his daughter – and it was all her fault. Once not long ago Demona would have been very pleased with herself.  But with Puck's damn spell going in full force, it was difficult not to cry or feel the shame eating away at her already raw heart.

"I can see why you are leaving then. I am _so_ **_very_** sorry for everything John." It was all she could get out, but it seemed to help.  He had no idea of the truth, and maybe that was for the best.

John reached over and tenderly took her claw into his hand, "thank you.  You don't know how much that means to me. Well, I've opened up.  I saw you were very upset coming in tonight, but if you don't want to talk about it …"

"No, no. You were honest with me, and maybe it's time I was honest with someone – including myself." Demona took a deep breath before she started.

"You were right before, when I take my human form I also take the name of Dominique Destine. How much of my story do you wish to know?"

John smiled gently, "as much as you're willing to share with me. I won't pry any further than you're willing to open."

This was so new to Demona; she hadn't been this frightened in so many years. "Well you asked for it.  I'll admit that a lot of it will seem too impossible to believe …"

"Impossible to believe? How many people would grant that I would be dining and conversing with a true, live gargoyle?"  John chuckled.

Demona nodded and began her tale back with the Wyvern Clan, and all that turned her against humans. She told John about how she had betrayed her Clan and the humans, as well as the price her kind paid for her betrayal. She told him all that she lived through from that night, to the true story of MacBeth, to the Hunter, and to when she convinced David Xanatos to buy Castle Wyvern and place it on top of the Aerie tower to break the Magus' spell. She told John about how in the end she betrayed her Clan again. From her attempt to poison Elisa Maza to the fact she knew about the fire that claimed the life of his ex-wife before it happened. And then she confessed what happened that night that upset her so badly. By this time Demona was fully expecting the man to be disgusted with her or at the least scream and rage at her.

John had never moved or reacted to the whole of his boss' story. She hadn't been kidding when she warned that parts of it were hard to believe. He had no energy to waste being angry with her for the fire.  There was no way she could have known about Charlene and Samantha. At least now, Demona would learn the lesson she had worked so hard to avoid.

By that time Demona was done with her tale, they were both long past finished eating, and John had to get back to work. "You don't have to worry about me going to press, Ms. Destine.  Besides who would believe me if I were to tell them all of what you just told me?  I'd better get back to work, and I hope that the rest of your life gets a lot better.  After all I think you're due for break, don't you?"

Demona smiled and chuckled through her tears.  "You just might be right, Mr. Macalister.  And please call me Dominique, as I think that may be it is high time for Demona to die."

"As long as you'll call me John. It was nice meeting you Dominique."

"You too John."

And with that he was gone, and a tired gargoyle was once again alone.  Dominique was frustrated, she felt like she just had to do something for him. Damn if it was a holiday or not, this would not wait until Monday.  Again Dominique picked up the phone, but this time she knew exactly whom she was calling.

An hour after her dinner, Dominique raced home to get ready for her breakfast with her King.  After another hour going through her closet, she set her bath (a rare act for her) and prepared for the pain of the coming dawn.

As the sky lightened and the sun rose Dominique blacked out.  She didn't wake up until twenty minutes later.  No gnawing pain, no twisting organs, nothing – as if she had slept through the whole of her change. This shook her to the core, but she was afraid to waste anymore time than was needed to get herself ready.

She carefully bathed herself, taking great pains to cleanse herself everywhere. It took over an hour, but it was well worth it. She could feel her past trickling off her body with the soap and bubbles; she saw it disappear down the drain with the dirty water. Dominique felt at last that she could start all over again, and this time she was determined to make her life (however long it would last) worth living and remembering.

Once dried she quickly dressed. A dark red velvet skirt, dark green sweater, with a deep red plaid vest that reminded her of the Moray pattern. After finally finding herself pleased with how her hair looked and with the very little make-up she applied, Demona started out.

She went down the stairs and into her living room to fetch her keys when her eyes spotted a small box. Shame had found its way back into her heart. Angela had left it for her as a Christmas gift, but the then Demona had brushed it aside – never bothering to see what the girl had chose as her gift and then tediously wrapped it with ivy covered paper, star tinsel ribbon, and an angel tree decoration.

On the other hand, the new Dominique cherished the small package as if it was the last one she would ever again see. Carefully she undid the ribbon that held the ornament to the box, and placed the angel on the mantle of her fireplace – hoping that one-day her former daughter would come and see it there.

Returning to the box, she tenderly removed the shiny paper. On the lid of the box was written in bold lettering the words 'I miss you'. Had this been why Angela was so destroyed by Demona's snapped decision at refusing Elisa's opinion? Was it that now dead demon's fault that Angela turned to that human female and acknowledged Maza as her true mother? How stupid Demona had been. Dominique wondered if there was any hope for her.

Inside the box brought fresh tears to her eyes. Dominique saw a pair of holly earrings along with a pendent of an angel sat on two boughs of the same plant. She put on the jewelry, and knew for once just how much she had lost. Now she had to fight to regain whatever she could salvage of the wreck that Demona had made of **_their_** lives.

9 AM on the dot Dominique Destine found herself standing before Moray Manor, the home of Prof. Lennox MacDuff – better known to a very select few as the former Scottish King MacBeth. This meeting meant so much to her, but she couldn't think of a single reason why.

A part of her felt like giving up, but she had come this far – it would be a waste to not see this through. Especially when she heard the door open.

That first look at her love was burned into Dominique's mind. Tall, proud, with a smile that gave her heart a new hope. Black slacks, gray turtleneck, and a red rose in his hand. "Good morning night wind. Come in before you catch your death out there."

"As if either of us could, my king. I must say that you are looking very nice this morning. Is that French toast I smell? You remembered?" Dominique gasped back the tears in her eyes as she turned to see him smiling all the deeper.

In Paris, when she tried to trick him into marrying her, she let it slip that it was her favorite breakfast. Taking the rose from his hand, she inhaled its delicate scent with the greatest of joys.

The morning and their meal passed in a happy peace, the first this couple had found in centuries. She even helped him clear the table after they were done. It was an odd feeling, being so close to this male for so long without fighting or even hating him. It was a feeling she knew that she would enjoy having every day, if she would ever be so lucky as to have him in her life on a daily basis. She wondered how the centuries could have been if she had felt this way before.

As he filled the dishwasher, she took her glass of orange juice and wandered into the living room. Looking out on the back yard was two full-length glass French doors. It was near noon and the shimmering winter sun made the snow twinkle like tiny diamonds covering the ground.

It filled Dominique with such peace. She didn't sense MacBeth walk up to her until he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Peaceful heh? Are ya happy, my night wind?"

"Right at this moment the majority of me is, the rest is tingling with fear. I'm afraid that soon I'll wake up." Dominique sighed sadly as she dropped her gaze to the hardwood floor beneath them both.

MacBeth chuckled as he walked around her, carefully sat he glass on a nearby table, took both of her hands, and led her out into his back gardens. "Then shall we enjoy our dream every moment we have of it?"

Dominique could see him gather snow in his hands and beat him to the first throw of their snowball fight. For well over an hour snow flew back and forth as laughter filled the air. Dominique began to feel alive again, and she love MacBeth all the more for being the one who making her feel so.

The pair went out for lunch after cleaning and warming up from their fun filled morning. Then they skated in Rockefeller Center, and rode in a carriage around Central Park. Several times they would have sworn that they saw the Clan as humans walking around, but that just couldn't be …could it?

The light snow that had started as they left that afternoon had grown heavy as they pulled into his driveway. From the looks of it a blizzard was not too far away.

"I had better get going my King. The way this snow is coming down, I'll probably end up walking halfway home from wherever my car stalls at." Yet deep inside, Dominique didn't want the day to end.

What she didn't know was that MacBeth too wanted to keep the day going. "It would be safer and much warmer if ya just wait out the storm here, my night wind."

"We both know things might go to a point one or both of us might wake up to regret if I stay. Besides, who would want to mess with a human who turns into a gargoyle at night?" Dominique could see the longing and sadness in his brown eyes.

Gods, how she felt it too. She wanted to stay with him the rest of their days. But she didn't want him to regret it if something would happen between them. Dominique knew inside that she never would.

"I would never regret the chance to keep this day going into the night. We both be lonely, night wind. You know that I can feel it within you."

Once upon a time she would have growled and either attacked him or left at that. She hated to feel weak, and hated more so when others knew that she felt it. But tonight she just needed someone to hold her. Double damn Puck and his spell!

Slowly Dominique opened her eyes the next morning. What stunned her was how safe she felt, and how the lonely emptiness had nearly vanished. If anything she felt like giggling. Was this the happiness she had search centuries for? Could what she did the night before be the reason?

Turning over she saw the man who had made her feel this way – her King and lover. Without knowing why she curled closer to his body, hoping for this to not be some sweet dream she would eventually wake from.

"Good morning my night wind." MacBeth merely had his eyes shut, enjoying the sensation of having the woman so close without hate getting in their way.

Dominique crawled into his arms and rested her head on his broad chest. "A very good morning it is indeed, my King."


	3. Remember Me This Way

**Remember Me This Way**

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Bonnie_S. (a.k.a. Shona of Wyvern).

* * *

          Elisa couldn't believe all that had happened in the matter of a few hours. She had become a legal member of the Manhattan Clan, had gotten engaged to Goliath, and was busily getting ready for the ceremony. 

The others had moved the furniture around to make more room in the library, Alexander magically made all of the refreshments (with slight coaching from his grandfather), while both of the remaining ladies had herded the bride to a bedroom – claiming that it would be bad luck for her groom to see her anymore before the ritual.

When the men joked about throwing a last minute bachelor party, Tatiana casually mentioned that then the ladies would have to treat Elisa to her missed last go around party. Nonetheless, all talks of sneaking in a pre-ritual party ended – and very quickly. All the men knew that Tatiana wasn't teasing, and did not want Goliath or Elisa going crazy wondering who the other was with.

Tatiana convinced Elisa to take a quick bath to get rid of the frustrations that Demona's trial had brought out earlier that evening – especially after the fact that the Queen of Avalon herself had created it. That was enough to guilt Elisa into it. In a matter of moments, the young bride-to-be slid into the room and shut the door behind her.

Fox's mom had really gone all out on it. The room had changed from the exuberantly decorated bathroom to a private meadow that Elisa seemed to recognize. Looking down, she wasn't in her holiday sweater and jean skirt. Now she was in a white floor (really ground as under her feet was a smooth river rock path) length shift. It was sleeveless and thin, as if it was made of some kind of gauze.

Her hair had been curled beautifully and pulled up high on her head, with a few tendrils flowing down either side of her face. On her left wrist was a beautiful bronze cuff with a strange inscription carved into it. Elisa knew it was a secret code only she and another group knew. It read:

Blessed high child of the sun Joined with high child of the moon 

May they be one ~ now and forever

As if pulled along by instinct, Elisa continued down the path. Time no longer had any meaning to her – not in this place. Elisa was happy as she quickly forgot all of the aggravation that she had suffered through earlier that evening. For the first time in a very long time she was completely at ease, even given that she was in a strange place.

Soon she was walking down through a secluded wooded area. There was a beautiful stream that was giving off steam in the cool moon lit night. Elisa giggled as she ran down the last of the path to the water's edge. She could not remember a single time in her life where she had felt so safe and free – as if she could at last be herself and daydream about her sweetest wish coming true, the same wish she had held for longer than she could remember.

Once she was there, she saw another figure land near the water – a female gargoyle. But not even this frightened the young bride-to-be. The female was familiar, and Elisa knew that she was a beloved and trusted gargoyle friend.

She was a dark blue, with black hair that had specs of white and silver shimmering through it like stars in a night sky. Her eyes were equally dark, yet twinkled with happiness. She had no brow ridges, and her dark wings were very large.

"I remember you. But I know that we have never met." Elisa muttered as she walked up to the female. Soon the pair was in one another's embrace as if they had known each other for years.

The female chuckled as she wrapped her wings around Elisa's body. "We have only just met in this lifetime. However, we have met again and again in your other lives. Each time that you and my son were to become one again, I have brought back your memories as well as his own. Reminding you both of each name both of you have lived under, and your shared pasts."

"Goliath has always held a name?"

Again the female chuckled. "It never ceases to amaze me when you ask that same question when we first meet again, yet each time it is a different name that you mention. Yes, Goliath has always carried a name in the lives where he was destined to cross paths with you. Last time I think was Cadogan."

"Yeah, and I was Galena. He was just a warrior in the Clan then, not second or leader. I died in childbirth to our only egg. The hatchling?" Elisa looked hopefully up at the female.

"No, little one. You and the child were both poisoned. But that is the past, and now you two shall once again become one. You remember the wrist cuff he gave you as a mating token in that first lifetime, just as the human males did so with their mates? I know you remember the words. This is where our kind learned the vow of 'now and forever'."

Elisa again gazed at the piece of metal – this time in awe and love. They both had remained the same in each life that they were to meet again. "That's why he trusted me and I trusted him from the start. Our hearts remembered what our minds did not. Inside you know that I have missed you so much, Zenda."

"Yes, my daughter. And now I have returned that daughter which died in her egg within you before it was birthed." Zenda pressed their foreheads together before kissing Elisa on the same place. It was just as Elisa had …

"You mean Angela! Angela is my child from so long ago reborn?" Elisa gasped with her eyes opened wide in shock.

Zenda smiled as she nodded. "That is why you have grown so dear to her as she has to you. You were mother and daughter long before Demona was born. Demona will soon learn this and once she accepts that the girl is never truly was her child – then she will begin her path to returning to the Clan. Puck knows what gift he is going to give Angela … that is once your ritual is over. And that will make her the same as she was so long ago."

Elisa smiled as she brushed a hand across her belly. The elder female sensed the thought running in the soon to be bride's mind. "Yes child, you will be able to bear his children. But, this time the evil that has plagued your couplings with my son will show his face. Before you can have a child, he will come to take you – yet he cannot take you even one fold. You will know what to do when the time comes. Don't be afraid for I have readied everything that will happen, and soon you will have your fondest wish for lifetimes now come true. Trust me still my daughter?"

Elisa nodded with a smile. She wouldn't question Zenda any further; Elisa only believed that it was the truth. Then there was a knock from somewhere.

"Time to return little one. Remember all of this, for this is where our people go when they pass through the veil of twilight. This is where you will come. Soon you will have all of my power and knowledge, so we will not meet again until it is time for us to meet here. Be happy at last, my daughter."

And then it was over. Elisa opened her eyes and wasn't in the forest by a warm river, she was in the lavish bathroom soaking in a tub of warm water that was scented with roses and heather (her favorite flowers). All around were candles and flowers, and flower petals floated on the surface of the water. Fox stuck her head around the doorway with a sly smile on her face.

"How are things going in here? Is that tub keeping your feet from getting cold?"

"Ha, ha Fox. I'm not going to change my mind on this. But this is nice. I have to thank your mom for this one. I should be out of here soon." Elisa purred in happiness. All was finally coming full circle.

Fox chuckled, "don't worry about it. Angela and your mom are here, and we're just finishing up your wedding dress. You are going to love it!"

Before Elisa could say a word in protest, Fox shut the door. 

Elisa knew that she couldn't tell anyone what had just happened – well, she could tell Goliath. She smiled as she thought about all he had done that night. He named her his chosen mate, as he had lifetime after lifetime. This time however was a little different; Goliath already had a chosen mate before they had met up again. However he had let go of Demona for the female he loved without question from the second they first met – Elisa. 

Elisa relaxed and remembered all of the lives she had lived. The last time was the hardest, because it was the only time she had been able to bear an egg for her beloved. Who would have poisoned her? 

No this was a time for happiness, not wondering over past pains. Soon she and Goliath would be one again. Elisa couldn't hide a smirk at how their vows of now and forever had come true time and again. The past began to reemerge in her mind. But, Elisa only focused hard on a few of the one hundred thousand seven hundred and fifty lives she had lived.

She remembered dressing in a raggy dress in a filthy hut of a house. Her name had been Kismet. She was the only daughter of a poor couple who's son, Roshan, was a proud military warrior. All was happy. Until the day the shadow creatures came to the village.

She had been taken as a bride for their leader. Kismet cried out for her father, but there was nothing the old man could do. Soon the shaken girl was in a dark cavern with no idea of how to escape. Behind her there was a dark chuckle deeper within the cave. It made her blood run cold with fear.

"My beloved is before me at last, as it should have been generations ago. What are you called now? … ANSWER ME!!!"

She caught a sob deep in her throat, but spoke with the bravery she had heard many time in her dear brother's voice. "I am Kismet! Let me go before our army comes forth to smite you to the ground where you belong!"

"You still have the nerve you had long ago little one. Soon we will become one, and you will bear the dark child for me!" Again the darkness laughed, making Kismet want to cry.

A new voice silenced the shadow's laughter and brought a growl from the shadow leader's throat. This new male made Kismet smile in spite of the grave situation, and his words made her heart beat faster. Only the rush was in hope and joy, not fear and dread.

"That will only come about when she gives you permission to take her in mind, body, heart, **_and_** spirit Mordecai! You know that is the binding of the ancient magick! You cannot even hold her here against her free will."

"So you have been reborn as well! What name didst you get this go around brother?" Mordecai growled in challenge.

The new male came forward into what little light was in the cavern – a large lavender gargoyle! Kismet couldn't help but adore him; he was so strong and powerful (both physically and in his presence). She felt as if he had always been a part of her life. And in his eyes she could see a kind of recognition as he smiled on her. Yes, they were still one.

"You Mordecai have never been a brother to me, and never shall. I am Daen, and I have come to escort Kismet to her home and family."

"Ha! That is only if it is what she wishes. If I get angry … who can say what will happen to her village." Mordecai threatened. Kismet could see yellow eyes glowing deep within the cave, and when it growled she slowly scooted close to her gargoyle knight.

Daen kneeled to her and held her close to his broad chest. She wept as he wrapped her in his wings. "I do not know what to do. They're my friends and family!"

"See she wishes to stay! Now leave me and my bride to create your destruction."

Daen's eyes glowed white hot as he growled in hate. "You are only a shadow until she or one filled with hate gives you the four fold consent. You are not allowed to bargain or threaten her into it!" Softer and with eyes back to the dark jewels he normally showed Daen asked, "Kismet, do you wish to be his bride?"

"No, I hate him. Please take me away from here. I want to go home! Please kind sir." Even in her fear, Kismet remembered her manners. She even gave the privilege of calling her guardian 'sir', which most humans never gave gargoyles.

"You have heard her decision, Mordecai. Now leave Kismet alone!" Daen quickly gathered the startled human female into his arms.

"She will be mine, Daen! I care not how many generations come – I will have her as my mate!" Mordecai roared in his frustrated rage.

Quickly Daen walked away and then glided into the night air with Kismet in his arms. She wasn't very frightened of being so far off of the ground. Kismet felt Daen's body warming her against the cool night winds, and it made her feel safer than she had in so very long.

Once they reached her village she explained how to get to her home on foot from the edge of the village, and Daen landed right before her home. He held her for a few moments before reluctantly releasing her. It took her another several moments to pull herself away from his arms.

When Daen made a move to leave, she took a hold of his arm gently.  "Please stay Daen. You were the one who saved me."

"But your kind hate mine. It would be better to leave now and not cause trouble for you."

"Daen, I don't want you to go. You make me feel so safe. Please if only until I go inside." Kismet fell back into his arms.

She didn't know how desperately he wanted to stay with her. "My love, I'll always be there for you. Tell me that you believe that."

At his words Kismet looked up into his dark eyes with tears falling from her brown ones. "I love you too, my Daen. And I do believe you."

"If you are ever in trouble, that night climb upon your home roof. I will know that you have need of me dearest, but that is only when you are in trouble."

"I know my love. Will you wait?" Once she had his nod, Kismet tried the door – finding it to be bared. "Mother … Father? It's Kismet. I was freed from the shadow leader."

"My baby!" It was her mother shrieking in joy. Moments later the door tore open, and the woman gasped in fear.

The look on her father's face told Kismet that Daen had been right. She had to change it. "No, father. Mother he saved me from the shadow leader! This is Daen."

"You saved her. Why?" The couple could see that her father was very suspicious.

Daen took a breath before answering. "We gargoyles protect all that live within our chosen grounds. I saw the shadow demons carry your daughter off and followed them."

That night changed her father's view of gargoyles – though only slightly. The man still refused to trust the "ugly" creatures. Kismet's mother on the other hand saw past what her eyes first saw to the gentle male that had taken it upon himself to personally protect their small village since that first night.

Daen often landed before that same door to say hello and make sure the family was well. Some nights he brought food for the family, but he always had beautiful flowers for Kismet. Now and again her father tolerated the male coming in to share dinner with the family or to visit with Kismet. And a precious few nights Kismet was allowed to visit the Clan.

All of Daen's Clan at first wasn't happy about his growing relationship with the young human female – that is until they first met her. She was warm, open, friendly, and seemed to be at home with the gargoyles. Kismet showed them no prejudice, and by that first meeting's end she had become welcome amongst them all. She was especially welcomed by one of Daen's rookery sisters – the one with a soft blue colored skin and fiery red hair.

Eventually, Kismet was forced into choosing her family or her love for Daen. Her father announced that he would go into town that day to find her a husband. He disliked how close Kismet was of the gargoyle beast, and was going to make sure she'd be put in a proper house that would not tolerate the monsters.

Kismet wept and begged for her father to change his mind. Told him of how kind the Clan was. She even begged him to visit them to see for himself. All her father did was throw her hard against the wall, curse her heart, and accused her of loving Daen. In that moment, Kismet could not deny it, for that was the truth. Her father called her a whore and stormed from the house that very moment, no longer caring what kind of life the girl got – just as long as she was out of his house!

It was the saddest and loneliest day Kismet ever toiled through in her life. To know that soon she would never be able to see her friends … or her true love! She knew when her father returned she would never even see her mother again.

Her mother had seen the love growing between the pair and had accepted it long before her husband forced the truth from Kismet's silent lips. She gave her daughter food for several days, a necklace that was to be hers on her wedding day, and all of her love. It was all that the mother could do to guard her child. 

Kismet then fled the village while her father was seeing to her being _sold_ into marriage to a cruel but wealthy land baron's son. She didn't stop fleeing until just after sundown. Her feet hurt, and she was too tired to walk any further. She collapsed to a large low stone and curled up in the cold night. Looking at her feet, Kismet could see that they were bruised, bloody, and filthy. She wasn't certain how she would be able to walk come dawn.

Before she could slip into sleep, a thud nearby jarred her fully awake. Had her father found her? Was she caught?  Thankfully, the answer was no. Near her was Daen.

The moment he gathered his love into his arms, Kismet lost consciousness. It was hours later when she finally opened her eyes to find herself cared for by her gargoyle friends. Daen and his red haired sister were seated next to Kismet – the relief of her regaining consciousness evident on their faces.

That night she was accepted into the Clan without argument, and became Daen's only mate. She gave herself freely to him, and both wondered as they mated how soon she might get with egg and what their first hatchling would look like. Though they were truly in love and their Clan accepted their coupling, their plans for the future would never be. 

Just after the Clan went into stone sleep, Kismet settled down to rest. Daen, the red haired sister, and several others had enclosed her safely within a wall created by their stone bodies. The young woman had never felt so love or so happy. 

She had just closed her eyes, when she heard the sound of horses coming fast. After several minutes, Kismet's father showed up with the land baron and his son. The Clan too had closed of the entrance to the cave that was their home. But it did not stop the scoundrels.

They smashed through them all – her father taking great pleasure in intently shattering Daen, despite her screams. Only then did the baron's son notice how Kismet's bedding was bloodied. She defiantly boasted how her father had just shattered her love and mate, how she had given herself to him that very night, and how she hoped that she was carrying his egg … his child.

In a burst of anger, the boy slammed her hard against the stony wall of the cave. That was all that Elisa remembered of that life. Then she cursed herself for remembering the bad again.

Shortly, Elisa could almost remember her every life with Goliath and their past names … except for the first. But, why?

A light rapping broke Elisa's thoughts once again. This time it was her little girl. Both mother and child smiled at one another.

Elisa remembered Zenda once telling her 'all that is lost returns to each of us in the movement of time'. Now, Elisa finally had back the child she had lost so long before. Looking at the lovely teen, Elisa couldn't help but smile.

"Hey baby girl. Am I finally allowed to get out of the tub now?"

Angela laughed with her wonderful and cheerful laugh. "Yeah. 'Grandma' says that you're dragging your feet as much as father did in asking you to become his mate!"

"Well your grandma should be told that I tried to get out earlier, but was informed that I was to take my time! Oh well, I don't want to be wrinkly tonight – do I?" Elisa chuckled as Angela shook her head (barely holding back the chuckle that echoed loud and clear in her eyes).

Angela quickly grabbed the thick, warm towel and held it unfolded before her. "Better hurry mother. Don't want to make father worry, right?"

"Right. Let's get going."

*********************************************

It took another few minutes, but soon the ladies emerged ready for a night of celebrating. Elisa looked like an ancient princess in her pale light rose gown. All of the edges were trimmed with silver ribbons, and it was more than familiar to the detective – she knew it was the same gown she had once wore eons before, when she was mated to Goliath that first time. Though that was **_all_** she could remember of that first life they shared together.

She knew that he was going to be in shock when he saw her. But, Elisa didn't stop smiling the whole walk to the library. Here they were going at it again. At least this time they knew that their life together was not going to be ended too soon. This time they would have children and Elisa would have the one wish she had held to since she first met and knew Goliath eons before.

The looks on the other's faces were priceless, but Goliath's was the best of all. His pleasure was in no way hidden. Elisa wondered if their minds were still connected. He quickly answered her, "_did you really have to concern yourself with that? Mother reminded me of our destiny, as she did for you, my Elisa – my love._"

"_You haven't changed a bit over the centuries Goliath. Are you ready to set Mordecai straight again handsome?_" Elisa smiled.

Goliath nodded as Elisa took her place beside him. Hudson and the Maza's pastor were before the couple, while the Clans and humans stood behind them.

"We gargoyles don't usually take mates with a lot of ceremony. However this time is different. Now it seems that old stories the clans have passed down from generation to generation is coming full circle before us tonight. What once began eons ago with Eily and Garan is taking shape within Elisa and Goliath. All of us pray that the ancestors will protect ya both lad and lass, that Mordecai's evil will not come forward in this life as he's come time and again in gargoyle history."

Then did Elisa and Goliath remember their very first names, but not much of the life that was connected to them. For the Clan leader it was still only a story he was told as a young hatchling. For Elisa, it was vague images and foggy memories that didn't make much sense. Neither one was completely connected to it … not yet.

The Manhattan Clan alone fully understood Hudson's words. Even Angela had heard of Mordecai and his evil through the stories that Hudson had once told Princess Katherine, who in turn told the same stories to the Avalon Clan. The young female squeezed her mate's claw and looked up at him frightened of the images that horrid name brought to her mind. Broadway softly smiled as he squeezed back, trying to tell his love that things would be all right.

Michael had been the Maza's pastor since they moved to New York from Arizona when Elisa was a child. Because she trusted the man, the Clan gave him a chance. Three years later, he was witnessing an event many had only been waiting for. "All things we send out return to us in time. Elisa and Goliath gave one another their trust, loyalty, faith, and eventually their love. Now all of those feelings and more have returned this presently double historic night. Despite what many closed minded humans would say and think, the two of you were meant for this time and each other. May the creator and those who have passed on that have moved us to this place and time bless and guard you both in all that now face you and yours."

Elisa smiled. She could just imagine Michael using most of the previous three years to come up with that wonderful blessing. If he only knew the truths he had hit with his words that rang deep in her soul.

Hudson took the spotlight once again. "All the wee ones of our Clan know that the our chief elder, which is now my role, holds onto a mysterious item that has only been described as a piece of the history of all gargoyles. None but the elder sees it or knows for certain its identity. Tonight will change that, as I showed it to our leader Goliath who agreed with me that, along with the rings, this was meant for this night."

Hudson took out a pouch, and smiled as he explained things for the humans and mutates. "Long ago all gargoyles belonged to just **_one_** Clan. Its numbers were in the hundred thousands. Then, as now, we listened and followed our leader's orders without question. Unlike today, leadership then was given to the eldest of the leader's offspring. One of the great leaders died, but his only son was **_not_** fit to lead. 

"Still we did as tradition held, and in retaliation against an army of humans who had only attacked that Clan with words – the young leader sent all of the warriors to battle. That leader, along with nearly all of the warriors that followed him, perished. The survivors returned and chaos reign for hours as to who was now the leader, as the young male had neither offspring nor mate. 

"A powerful female who held strong magickal abilities came forward to remind all that there were wounded who lay alone on the battlefield dying far from the to the cave that they had called home. She sent parties to recover all the wounded and ordered the Clan into the cave. In that time, we never went into stone sleep. Yet there were many on the verge of death – too many for her to help one by one.

"She cast a spell to send the whole of the race into stone so long as the sun ruled the sky. That night the Clan shed their stone encasements for the first time to find that the dying were well or healed enough to survive. The female made the spell permanent until the time she would be reborn by the way she prescribed – as she was a seer, and saw what lay before her.

"Her magic and knowledge would be encased into a special egg that would wait for ages to pass so that another in need of it would become the child within the egg. That her son's mate that was to be born time and time again would be granted her dearest wish, and in turn also become the powerful sorceress the female herself was.

"A decade later she, her son, and his mate were all dead, the trinket the male had given his female stolen and cut into a strange pendent by those peoples who would become the Vikings, and the magical egg which was alive yet never hatched was lost.

"I don't know about the egg itself, but the necklace that trinket was turned into is our Clan's treasure. That female was Zenda the wise. Her son was Garan, who engraved upon a cuff of a strange metal a secret message whose meaning was long ago forgotten. His mate was Eily – but that is all that is remembered."

Elisa now knew her special past, and a few of her oldest memories made sense. Still she had not connected with it completely, and she could easily see that Goliath too had not. Then Hudson's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Elisa, with the blessings of our leader and Clan, I give you this necklace as the symbol of your being the first human in this new world accepted as one of our Clan." Hudson grinned as he slipped the necklace over his adopted daughter's head.

It was very beautiful. Even in its different state, this was indeed the metal cuff that was on her wrist in her vision. Elisa had never felt so loved in any of her lives. This was her home and her family – now and forever.

It was the couple's turn now. Goliath took her hands, just as he had time and again. His words were different this time though. "Elisa, we know that we were meant for one another from the beginning. It only took us some time to accept it as so. You healed my hurting heart, made me see what is important in this new world, kept me and my Clan safe when you barely knew us, guarded me with no justifiable reason to trust me, and you convinced me that sometimes we must change to survive. That brought my daughter closer to me than I ever dreamed.

"Now we are becoming one, Angela is **_our_** daughter, and you are one of this Clan. Elisa you have made all that our Clan and I have lived through worth the tears and heartaches these centuries have brought us. Tonight we are going to change this ceremony," Goliath smiled over at their daughter and her mate both of who came forward, each holding a small ring box.

Angela opened hers to reveal a beautiful wedding ring! A heart cutout on all four sides, with a large diamond heart in its center, and the entire band was made out of pure gold. Broadway opened his box to show a platinum ring with yellow gold ornamentation and a three-carat diamond! Elisa had to nip her trembling bottom lip to keep from breaking into tears of happiness.

Goliath slid the heart ring onto Elisa's hand, "this is the symbol of my love for you. Wear it to remember always that you are my love and life. That we are one, now and forever."

Elisa had to take a breath before continuing through the ceremony just to keep her voice steady. "Goliath, I doubt that you will ever know how big of an impact on my life you and the Clan have made. I was closing off everyone I loved because I lost one of my best friends in a shooting two months before we met. Just a day before that friend, named Andrea, told me that I was about to really fall for a guy who had waited a long time for me. 

"She was always so very good at seeing what was to happen. She told Beth about her death an hour ahead of time, but Andrea knew I would have done whatever I could to change it. She knew that she had to die – because she stopped the bullet from killing a little girl who in turn saved my dad three days later.

"I never thought that I could trust anyone as much as I trusted Andrea. And then you caught me; I knew that her prophecy had come true as well as another – that you were someone I would be with for a very long time.

"When you kept on guarding me, even we barely knew one another, I knew that you would be there for me for the rest of our lives. And then tonight you and the others brought me into the Clan, and all of you told me what I did to mean so much to each of you. All of you mean something to me.

"I don't want to go back to the way I used to be." Elisa slid the ring on Goliath's finger with a smile and tear in her eyes. "Let this remind you that no one else can have my heart, because it belongs to you alone. And because we will be one, now and forever."

Everyone was quiet during this exchange, but one could sense in the air that the group was just itching to cheer. This was a night they had all been waiting for. Anyone who had ever seen this pair together could see that they were certainly in love.

Hudson grinned as he closed a ceremony he had seen played in his minds eye for years – though never quite like this. "Ya two that the ancestors have made one never be broken again."

Before Elisa and Goliath even closed the distance between them in their binding kiss the room exploded in joy.

*********************************************

Angela looked at herself in a mirror while the others sang and laughed in the common room. She so wished that she looked like her new mother rather than the cruel creature that brought the night's mating celebration about.

Elisa slipped in and wrapped her arms around her little girl. "What are you thinking about, baby?"

"I wish that I looked more like you than … well … her." Angela's bottom lip trembled.

"I love you no matter what you look like. In my heart, you are my baby."

Angela smiled and relaxed in her mother's arms. "I love you too mother. I am so happy that you and father are one at last."

Puck appeared just behind and above the ladies. "You know what? I just realized that I forgot to give everyone Yule presents … along with the happy couple a mating gift."

Elisa raised an eyebrow at that. "What have you got planned, Puck?"

Puck grinned and winked. "Wait and see."

Mother and daughter together at last

To make it true this spell I cast

Angela's father within her we see

Now let Elisa let Angela resemble thee

Just as Goliath and Broadway came into the room Angela was enveloped in a ball of green light. In moments all that was Demona within Goliath's daughter faded and was replaced by Elisa's features. Both men were amazed by how different it made Angela's appearance.

Face, hair, and body … daughter was obviously mother made over. Both ladies had tears in their eyes. This is what Zenda had been talking about.

"Thank you Puck! Now I **_am_** my mother's daughter, and I can be proud of that!" Angela chuckled through her tears.

Elisa smiled softly. "I have always been proud of you, my baby girl."

Angela was still worried though. "Father … Broadway?"

"Now, no one can question who the mother of my eldest daughter is." Goliath embraced his Daughter.

Broadway stood there staring at her in shock. When he and Angela first became mates the guy knew that there was no other female that could compare to her. Now she was beyond any words … no words could describe her in his eyes. "Oh Angela! You're more beautiful now than ever."

Angela giggled as she rushed into her mate's arms. Goliath pulled his mate closer as he draped a wing around Elisa's shoulders. "Are you happy about this my mate?"

Elisa loved having Goliath finally call her by that title. "Yes. And I think that our little girl is as well. How about you, my mate?"

"You and our daughter are happy, and that is all I could ask for." Goliath grinned.

Puck smiled. It was nice that some good was finally coming to this Clan. Especially with the evil he saw coming. "I'm not quiet through yet."

Elisa knew of Angela's gift, but what else was that trickster up to?

Clan who is stone by day

A gift I give for helping we fae

When you wish to be other than norm

Say and be granted a human form

To be true such do say

And will be your true selves right away

That stunned them all. Talon was the first to speak. "Puck, does this mean the Clan can go from gargoyle to human and back again at will?"

"Yep. That should make for some fun."

"But for how long?" Goliath remembered how it felt to hold his mate as a human, and how painful it had been to give up his wishes to be with her as mates. He was grateful to at last call her his own.

"Put it to ya this way, Big Guy. Um, did you hear me set a time limit on it?" Puck twisted his body in the air so that he was upside down looking Goliath in the eye.

"Oh cool!" Lexington called out as the rest of the group found the family.

Brooklyn shook his head. "This is turning into one interesting New Year."

"Aye lad, and the old one ain't over with yet." Hudson added in.

Angela then thought about it a moment. "What about mother?"

"Well …" Puck thought about it a moment. "She's still Clan, so I suppose that it should work."

Elisa smiled up at her love. "Looks like I'll go first. After all, it has been a while since I glided on my own wings."

"You were gargoyle mother?" Angela gasped in shock.

Broadway looked down at his mate. "Oh yeah, long before the three of you came back from Avalon. It was when we first met Puck."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Angela asked.

Elisa looked over at her grown daughter. "Because we didn't know how to bring it up. And we doubted that it would ever happen again. Time to see if this works. I wish to be my gargoyle form."

Just as when Puck had cast the spell that first turned Elisa's human body gargoyle, she was enveloped with a green light and lifted into the air. In minutes, Elisa Wyvern was no different from the rest of her new Clan.

The younger males high-fived one another, Hudson grinned on his new daughter, Angela was staring at her mother in shock, the humans who were standing there looking on too were stunned by Elisa's change, while Goliath grinned in joy at the beauty that was now and forever his mate – just as she had been time and again. Elisa enjoyed how different her body felt as the last of the magic faded and her new form felt the surrounding air.

She flexed out her wings once before allowing them to cape around her shoulders. Then she saw how her new mate was gazing at her and easily spotted the same look he had given her in each life after their mating ceremony. Her tail waved slowly a couple of times in her happiness. None of those gathered could remember their friend's face ever shimmering with a pleasure that came close to equaling what was on her face at that moment.

"Looks like the spell counts me in too. What do you think, baby girl?" Elisa chuckled as Angela finally shook off the shock and beamed a smile that rivaled Elisa's.

"You look beautiful, mother! Oh, I'm glad I am here to see this!"

Hudson chuckled. "Aye, just like I remember ya looking the last time Puck turned ya, my daughter."

"Just as beautiful as you have always been to me, my mate." Goliath grinned as Elisa curled into his arms – their wings wrapping around one another.

Fox finally found her voice. "All I have to say is wow!"

"I can say more. Looks like someone won't be carrying his lady around on glides anymore." Xanatos gave a sly smirk at the sarcastic look the newlyweds both gave him.

But Goliath had something to say about that. "That matters nothing to me. But, if you ever miss the old way, Elisa-mine, I would not argue about it."

This time Elisa smirked at her mate. "I'll hold you to that, my mate."

Lexington looked over at the clock and grinned. "Hey, one minute to go everyone!"

The group all cheered. Out of a rough year for the company, this had been the best night of all. Fifty-nine seconds later everyone who had a love were in a deep kiss to welcoming in hopefully a better year compared to the one they were leaving behind.


	4. The Three Fold Law

**The Three Fold Law**

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Bonnie S. (a.k.a. Shona of Wyvern).

* * *

Just before sunrise the clan turned into their human forms. Now that they had the option of going out and about during the daylight hours, none of them were ready to go into stone sleep.

They all stood on the parapets and watch the morning bath them in its radiance. All of them had earned this reward, by never giving up on humanity like one of theirs had. 

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Elisa chuckled at the stunned faces surrounding her.

"Wow." Lexington muttered.

Elisa looked up at her mate and saw that he too was in awe; she had seen it everyday with him, and had come to brush it off as the time she was separated from her only love. Now it wouldn't be, nothing would separate them until it was time for death to part them.

Once the other slowly came back to the moment, Angela answered her mother's question. "Is everything too much?"

Everyone laughed, but Elisa finally chuckled out, "maybe, but that doesn't mean we can't try."

"May I first suggest a change in attire?" Owen dutifully added.

The group nodded, and all left for their various bedrooms. Elisa walked in with her mate to what was to become their rooms in a matter of hours. "How fast do you think the others will get changed?"

"A few minutes at the most, my mate." Goliath grinned at the sound of those words.

His mate. His only true love. They were finally mated and one. Elisa was radiant as she unpacked the bag she had brought with her the night before.

For the first time in so long, she had taken a vacation from work to spend quality time with the Clan. On the first night of that vacation so much had happened so fast. Goliath worried that it was too much.

"_Don't worry Big Guy. Yeah things went fast, but I'm not sorry for one bit of it. I love you, and I always have._" Elisa turned around and smiled.

She knew his heart and his mind, and Goliath wouldn't have had it any other way. But, he would always worry for his new mate.

"Elisa …"

She turned and pulled him into her arms. How she loved looking up into those midnight black eyes. She just wanted to stand there lost in those eyes for the rest of their lives, but there were enjoyable things waiting for them to do. "Goliath, I love you. This is better than any of my wildest fantasies of becoming your mate."

"As it has been compared to mine. I love you more my mate … my Elisa." His deep voice still rumbled in his chest.

Elisa laid her hands on that chest and was lost for a moment in the feeling of the sound trembling through her hands. Then he swallowed her in his arms, running his fingers up and down her back. Goliath loved how relaxed and lost in abandon the action put Elisa. It was rare when all her worries left the lovely detective's face.

Outside of the bedroom the younger generations were listening in. Lex looked up to the others. "How long do you think they will be?"

"Let's just say take your time everyone." Brooklyn shook his head. He was happy for the pair, but a little on the jealous side too. When would he find a mate for himself?

Just over two hours later, the group slipped out into Manhattan. Now and again they caught glimpses of Dominique Destine … with MacBeth? No, that just couldn't be possible!

After a full day of shopping, sight seeing, eating out, and not once being harassed by Quarrymen, the group trekked home for a long sleep. At least the others drifted off to dreams the moment their heads touched the pillow. Elisa and Goliath were awake for over an hour longer before they finally collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

The next day was a snow day for them all. MacBeth was called to inform him the college's classes were canceled for the day due to the weather. He didn't mind that at all. In fact he was glad to have more time with the female who had a tight hold on his old heart … and had such since even when he wasn't free to be with her.

Inside he hoped that she would stay with him. But, she had a business to run. So he was objective with his hope. "That was the school. It would seem that I have the day off."

"Well, it is so warm under these blankets. And I would really hate to lose any personnel to weather related accidents. Just give me a moment." Dominique smiled at her lover as she pulled out her cell phone. "Heather? It's Dominique. I'm fine. The weather has me pinned in (actually that was MacBeth holding her close – but that was something Heather had no business knowing). Just close down the offices for the day. Yes, I'm sure that they all will appreciate it. Goodbye Heather. There you are my King. We both have the day off, now what can we do with it?"

"I was thinking along the lines of keeping one another warm and satiated. That is unless you have any suggestions?" MacBeth cooed as he laid claim to her lips. To hold her so close for so long, it was better than in any of his erotic dreams of her.

Neither knew that the primary reason for their pleasurable activities the rest of the day had already been fulfilled with their first exploit. Nor did they know what it would bring about to the world.

A strange occurrence happened at that moment – what would have been only one split in all ways to became two. The magic that had been used on Dominique had touched the unborn child in a way that had been seen eons before by a female who had been gone … though never quiet forgotten.

* * *

In the shadowy world that was his prison, a true demon chuckled. Soon he would be free again, and then he would have the human for his mate.

"Who or what are you?" The trembling human asked. He was foolish enough to do business with this shadowy creature, but smart enough to fear the ancient one.

"An enemy of gargoyles … that is all that you need know for now. The time is not yet right to strike. But very soon … you will see. Leave me to my thoughts and return only when I summon you." The shadow growled.

John Castaway couldn't help but feel like he had just sold his soul to the devil. He wanted those gargoyles dead for what they had done to him and his ancestor. Still, something in his core told him that this new ally was worse than the blue demon he still wanted to kill so badly.

* * *

MacBeth cuddled his night wind close to his body. How right this felt … how whole this woman made him. This was a feeling he didn't want to lose. "Demona …"

"Demona is dead. My King … I know that you gave me that name, but that demon I was destroyed our lives so many times for so very long. I want her to die completely. Please, my King and only love." Dominique looked up to him with such a lonely longing in her eyes.

"Alright, my night wind. I'd do anything fer you. I don't want to go back to how things were before." MacBeth knew that it was a lot to set before the shaken woman.

There was a chance that once Puck's spell wore off that she would go back to hating him, and MacBeth dreaded that with all of his heart. That he would ever lose his red haired goddess.

Their bond that held them to life eternal also bonded their cores, making certain things a double pleasure neither had ever before imagined and making the idea of hiding their feelings from one another impossible in close contact.

Dominique soundly kissed his lips. And then opened her soul completely to him. This was a moment she wanted him to never question. "I love you my King. And I don't want this to end either. I only stayed away out of fear that you still hated me for the past that I cannot undo – no matter how badly I wish otherwise. Can we leave the past behind us forever?"

"I don't know for certain of things that have yet to pass, but I know that what has been done cannot change. We must let it go or we will suffer for eternity with it. I hate how our lives have been to now, night wind. I still love you as much as I did back when we young and foolish. Will ya marry me?"

Dominique gasped in shock. It had all come so fast. Could MacBeth too be under Puck's spell?

A barely noticeable voice in her heart said otherwise. And for once that positive voice that she had long ignored would be the one Dominique would follow. "Yes, my King. Yes. I will marry you!"

Happily, MacBeth took claim of her lips … sealing their vow and the fate of the world. And then she felt a strange feeling of not being herself. Could it mean?

She had only felt this feeling of off-ness when she had been carrying Angela's egg. So, quickly Dominique had conceived her future husband's child? How would MacBeth take the news – with loathing or joy?

It would be better to say it and get it over with. And the man had the right to know before he committed himself to her forever. And that was how Dominique knew it would be – forever. Their vows, even in a human church would be until death would part them. She was going to do all she could to keep her love alive and happy for so long as she lived.

"My King. I believe that I am with child. You feel the strange weariness and hunger towards all that is bitter. I have only felt it once before – when I was carrying my former mate's child." Dominique prepared herself for the worse, but received the better.

MacBeth laid her back and rested his hand on her belly with a mixture of joy and awe on his now younger face. "Then we had better get married sooner rather than later. So that our child won't have anything ill said of it. Hello wee one."

Dominique laughed at him as MacBeth put a tender kiss where their unborn child grew. Truly, they would be one forever.


End file.
